


Поздний сезон охоты на бекаса

by LABB, WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020



Series: миди R-NC-17 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Captain America: The First Avenger, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Swearing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABB/pseuds/LABB, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020/pseuds/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020
Summary: О появлении снайпера свидетельствуют почти дюжина убитых и дыра на флаге в аккурат на месте первой звезды в верхнем ряду.
Series: миди R-NC-17 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632250
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Поздний сезон охоты на бекаса

**Author's Note:**

> ООС всего, смерть обоснуя.

К середине августа Баки ненавидит зеленый цвет.

Конечно, здравый смысл подсказывает ему, что камуфляж, наряду с его малышкой Джо*, пенициллином и летающим автомобилем Старка, – лучшее изобретение двадцатого века, а когда придет сезон промозглых затяжных дождей и грязи по колено, он возненавидит и серый тоже, но пока что… 

Пока что Баки до рези в глазах вглядывается в даль, выжидая, не мелькнет ли в темной зелени листвы, в пыльной придорожной траве серо-зеленая – черт бы ее побрал! – форма немецкого связного. Он ведет наблюдение за точкой предполагаемой передачи со вчерашнего дня. Все говорит о том, что если не выйти на связь сегодня, фрицам придется перевозить станцию, а значит вот-вот. Сейчас.

Баки облизывает сухие губы. По неподвижному стволу винтовки медленно ползет огромный местный жучара. Жарко. В этих краях август – лишь середина лета, и только изредка ветер в предгорьях приносит хоть какое-то облегчение от удушливой, липкой жары. Капля пота стекает Баки за воротник, неприятно щекочет шею. Его рубашка промокла от пота, и больше всего на свете Баки хочется сейчас сбросить задубевшие вонючие ботинки и как есть упасть в... кажется, вон там, справа, между деревьями блеснула вода. Вода. Пить. Баки щурится, отгоняя навязчивую мысль. Припадает к прицелу. Он не шевелится. Тише, еще тише, палец ложится на спусковой крючок.

Показалось. Ветер. Тени мечутся в листве.

Тощий немецкий связной появляется, когда солнце начинает клониться к закату. Идет уверенно, не торопясь, пожевывает длинную травинку, то и дело вглядываясь в окрестные кусты в поисках схрона. Баки вжимается в землю. Немец близко, так близко, что в оптический прицел своей винтовки Баки отчетливо видит лейтенантские лычки на удивительно свежей форме. Совсем мальчишка, отмечает он мимоходом. Оттопыренные уши, цыплячья шея торчит из воротника серо-зеленой, блядь, рубашки. И где вас таких берут? Баки едва заметно шевелит затекшим плечом и ловит в перекрестье прицела бледный висок. Медленно, почти ласково ведет стволом вслед. Как там Роджерс со своей астмой, невпопад думает Баки, замедляя дыхание. Внимательно следит, как ветер треплет длинную светлую челку, травинку, зажатую в зубах.

Юго-западный, 15 узлов. Порывами на три. Два. Один.

Когда трофейная разрывная пуля настигает цель и веером летят осколки кости и плоти вперемешку, кровь... она красная.

Господи, она такая красная.

**Декабрь 1944 года**

Зима в этом году приходит слишком рано. Даже на равнинах уже лежит снег, а здесь, в горах, давно намело сугробы по колено. Ветер, столь желанный летом, а нынче промозглый и резкий, пробирает до костей, швыряет снежную и ледяную крошку в лицо, обдирает щеки. Местные говорят, что такого не было уже лет двадцать, клянут погоду и фашистов на чем свет стоит – принесли на хвосте, сукины дети! – и поднимают повыше воротники своих меховых курток. Солдаты мерзнут, натягивают рукава на замерзшие пальцы и вовсю налаживают натуробмен. Нынче в цене все, что греет, а что горит – вдвойне. Спиртное выменивают на зажигалки, зажигалки на карточки с девчонками, девчонок… Девчонок на всех не хватает.

Метет с самого утра. 

Машина пробирается по раскисшему снегу, за день перемешанному колесами в неприглядную серую массу, притормаживает на секунду возле груды ящиков и мешков с песком, за которыми виднеются крыши палаток. Человек в поношенной рыжей куртке выпрыгивает из кузова, на ходу хватая вещи, и машет водителю рукой: поезжай! Тяжело груженная машина выплевывает из выхлопной трубы облако сизого дыма и с трудом начинает взбираться в гору, но, едва тронувшись, буксует на месте. Где-то под слоем снега скрывается лед, колеса теряют сцепление с дорогой и только разбрызгивают грязь, безуспешно пытаясь нащупать землю. Мотор рычит, водитель ругается на смеси английского с немецким и итальянским, но человек лишь усмехается, а потом подталкивает машину рукой. 

Та выскакивает из колеи, как пробка из бутылки. 

– Спасибо, капитан! – кричит водила и исчезает за поворотом. 

– Обращайся, – тихо усмехается себе под нос Стив Роджерс, Капитан Америка, и размашистым шагом направляется к ожидающим его людям. 

Стив кидает вещмешок на груду ящиков, садится рядом и обводит долгим взглядом свою разношерстную команду. 

– Ну что, парни, – ему не хочется сообщать эти новости, но даже командирам порой выбирать не приходится: есть приказы свыше, надо выполнять, – мы остаемся здесь на ближайшие несколько дней. 

– Да кто посылает диверсионный отряд на передовую? Что за глупости, кэп? – Дуган хлопает себя по карманам в поисках сигарет.

Фэлсворт раздраженно пинает подвернувшийся камень, и тот с громким стуком ударяется о бочку с топливом; хмурясь, переглядываются Джонс и Дернье, тихо что-то шипит себе под нос Морита. Баки… Баки не шевелится. Стив вздыхает. Он предполагал такую реакцию. За прошедшие месяцы непрерывной работы парни устали, и необходимость тащиться сюда ради какой-то смутной цели не укрепляет боевой дух команды. Они не мылись неделю, им бы в увольнительную на пару дней, но ближайший город пролетели на полном ходу, не останавливаясь. Знать бы точно, чего ради такая спешка, ведь наступление планируется даже не завтра. Разве что Коммандос нужны для другой задачи. Для какой – непонятно. И майор ясно дал понять: никаких деталей без подтверждения. 

– Отставить. – Стив указывает куда-то за спину. – В пятнадцати милях отсюда, у городка Ле-Пон-Неф, засели немцы и держат ущелье мертвой хваткой. Наши ребята пытались выбить их оттуда уже не раз, и все без толку. Нам позарез нужен этот мост, другого пути на ту сторону нет. Вот-вот планируется большое наступление, и до тех пор нам приказано вместе с основными силами потоптаться здесь, а потом, когда наши пробьют проход на территорию противника, отделиться от основных сил и отработать по базе Гидры в глубине ущелья за городом. Баки? – Он привычно оборачивается налево и встречается взглядом с холодным внимательным прищуром льдисто-голубых глаз. Баки моргает, в ту же секунду взгляд его смягчается, и он по-птичьи склоняет голову набок, принимая из рук Стива конверт. – Ступай в штаб, найдешь майора Перкинса: у него для тебя есть отдельное задание. И давай бегом. А мы пока будем оказывать моральную поддержку, так сказать, в двух шагах от передовой. Как говорил полковник Филлипс, одно присутствие Коммандос укрепляет позитивный настрой своих и подавляет боевой дух противника.

Он старательно имитирует говор полковника, и у него даже получается улыбнуться и пропустить мимо ушей «кабаре на выезде», хотя внутри все противится этому приказу. Надо действовать сейчас, найти обходной путь, достать Гидру как можно скорее, пока противник не набрал полную силу. Стиву кажется, он никогда не привыкнет к необходимости ждать, пока где-то идет бой, и вынужденное бездействие сейчас, когда он наконец-то способен на многое, – на все! – его тяготит еще больше, чем остальных...

✪

Импровизированный морг разместили в стороне от основного лагеря. Две небольшие палатки, позади них в тени деревьев темнеет навес, под которым аккуратными ровными рядами сложены тела. Их много, намного больше, чем ожидал увидеть Баки, но в горах с дорогами совсем плохо, и здесь, на передовой, транспорт не успевает справляться со своей тяжелой ношей. Впрочем, как раз сейчас ему это только на руку.

В этой стороне палаточного лагеря тихо, и, кажется, даже ветер дует не так сильно, отчего сладковатый запах смерти, висящий в сыром воздухе посреди этого царства мертвых, чувствуется сильнее. Баки знает этот запах слишком хорошо. Иногда, особенно летом, ему кажется, что запах пропитал его насквозь, и его не перебить уже никогда ни сигаретным дымом, ни дорогим парфюмом. 

Но сейчас Баки благодарен зиме. 

Он все же медлит немного, следуя за провожатым, желторотым мальчишкой из штаба, который с виду едва дорос до призыва, в две затяжки приканчивает сигарету и облизывает обветренные губы. Баки кажется, будто внезапно стало еще холодней, словно холод этот поселился у него внутри, давно, еще в прошлой жизни, и теперь высасывает из тела последние остатки жизненных сил. Он быстро дышит в сложенные лодочкой ладони, растирает плечи, пытаясь согреться, и, сжав губы в тонкую линию, решительно делает шаг вперед.

Останавливаются под навесом.

– Вот эти справа, сержант. Вчерашние. До этого были еще двое, но их увезли с утра, не знали, что вы так быстро доберетесь. 

Провожатый указывает на укрытые брезентом тела. Мальчишка старательно не смотрит в ту сторону, переминается с ноги на ногу, чувствуя себя неуютно среди этой противоестественной тишины. 

Баки садится на корточки и откидывает кусок смерзшейся ткани. Светлые волосы, простые черты лица. И аккуратная дырка посреди лба, окруженная коркой почерневшей засохшей крови. Баки наклоняется ближе, двумя пальцами касается края раны. В другой раз он был бы благодарен тому, кто перевернул тело на спину: слишком хорошо Баки знает, как все это выглядит сзади. Но у тела рядом нет лица. 

– Стреляли метров с трехсот, – зачерпнув пригоршню снега, Баки наскоро вытирает руки, лезет за пазуху и достает мятую пачку сигарет, – огонька не найдется?

Мальчишка протягивает «Зиппо». Баки удивленно приподнимает бровь, но тот не реагирует, и невысказанный вопрос остается без ответа. Баки делает глубокую затяжку и, повертев игрушку в руках, нехотя возвращает зажигалку владельцу. Тот не шевелится, и он, пожав плечами, отправляет «Зиппо» в карман.

– Есть свидетели?

– Не в этот раз, сэр. Но вот этот, – солдат оборачивается и указывает на третье тело, – был со своими, когда его… Его… Его взвод в лагере, если нужно. 

Парнишка поспешно отворачивается в сторону, едва сдерживая рвотные позывы. Баки бросает взгляд на тело, прикидывая возможное направление и дистанцию выстрела. Увы, пуля вошла сбоку, чуть под углом, и на выходе снесла бедолаге полчерепа, искажая всю картину. Чертыхнувшись, Баки достает блокнот, делает несколько пометок и встает. Здесь он больше ничего не увидит.

– Да, надо бы расспросить тех ребят подробней. Проводишь?

Тот угрюмо кивает, поспешно разворачивается и бредет в сторону лагеря. Баки чуть медлит, чувствуя, как внутри у него ворочается, обдавая холодком, пробуждающаяся пока еще неясная тревога. 

Он бросает последний взгляд вниз. Крупные хлопья снега ложатся на мертвые тела и не тают. Баки наклоняется и коротким быстрым движением возвращает брезент на место.

Идти назад к месту расположения взвода покойного лейтенанта Дженкинса приходится через весь лагерь. Метель усиливается, но здесь, поблизости от живых, что-то внутри отпускает, и Баки с облегчением подставляет лицо резким порывам ветра, вслушивается в простые и знакомые звуки лагеря: гул голосов, шум мотора проходящего мимо грузовика, стук топора в отдалении. Со стороны жилой части доносится почти уютный запах дыма и кухни: готовят ужин. Баки принюхивается. Отчетливо громко урчит в животе. Парнишка отбегает в сторону, и его все-таки выворачивает. Он виновато оглядывается на Баки, поспешно и стыдливо вытирая рот рукавом. Баки лишь качает головой. 

– Пацан, звать-то тебя как?

– Артур, сэр. Артур Перкинс-Майлз. 

– Перкинс, значит. – Баки усмехается: что ж, фамилия майора вполне объясняет и «Зиппо», и теплое местечко в штабе. – В первый раз что ли, Арти? 

Он ободряюще хлопает парнишку по плечу, и тот сгибается пополам.

– Нет, но… Простите, сэр! Я привыкну, просто…

– Нечего к этому привыкать, – зло и резко обрывает Баки. – Нечего! А то, не дай бог, еще станешь как я... 

На несколько секунд повисает напряженная тишина, пока Баки в который раз за последние полчаса тянется к сигаретам и протягивает одну мальчишке. 

–…Табака на тебя не напасешься. 

В сумерках посреди метели улыбка Баки кажется жуткой. Артур ежится, замерзшими пальцами прикуривает сигарету и, неуверенно затянувшись, продолжает путь. 

Солдаты обступают их со всех сторон, с любопытством заглядывают через плечо в блокнот Баки, где тот наскоро, ловя последний свет, отмечает ближайшие ориентиры.

–…Может, знаете его? Такой высокий лейтенант, с кривым носом, у него еще родинка вот тут была. – Баки указывает на воображаемую точку на левой щеке и оглядывает собравшихся. 

– А, Дженкинс-то? – подхватывает один из тех солдат, что подобрались к Баки ближе всего. – Ну да, взводный он наш. Был.

– Можешь показать, где дело было? – Баки вглядывается в бинокль в направлении леса и ближайшего склона. – Черт, ни хрена не видно. 

– Да вон там стоял, сержант. На десять часов рощица, мы окопались как раз перед ней. Видите кривое дерево? Примерно напротив него и стоял. А потом разок дернулся – хлоп! – и мозги на бруствере.

– Ты сам видел? Как стоял?

Баки хватает солдата за плечи, разворачивает спиной к указанной роще, и тот топчется на месте, прикидывая направление, пока не замирает по стойке смирно лицом по направлению к соседнему склону – мол, вот, сержант, вот так. 

– Что, прям так? Вольно, рядовой. – Баки усмехается, но карандаш уже стремительно летает по бумаге. – А фрицы сидят как раз за тем склоном?

– Так точно, сержант. 

Баки кивает, погружаясь в работу, и не слышит, как вокруг расползаются шепотки. «А что это он делает?» – «Отмечает направление выстрела, точки огневые ищет». – «Эй, ты тут самый умный, что ли?» – «Да все снайперы это делают. У нас в полку был как-то один. Тот еще мудак, конечно…» – «Ты бы тоже скурвился с такой работенкой». – «Я бы не смог им в глаза…» – «Куда б ты делся». – «И все же мудак был…» 

Баки пропускает «мудака» мимо ушей.

– Вот так, говоришь, туда смотрел? – Он нарочно показывает немного неправильно. Здесь любые случайные неточности или ошибки могут стать смертельными, и Баки это знает. Он слышал не раз, как случалось солдатам из лучших побуждений привирать, а потом хоронить своих слишком доверчивых товарищей. Хватит с него чужих смертей, хватит... 

– Да нет же, – поправляет его солдат, и в голосе его слышится легкое разочарование. – Вы же записали еще, сержант. Эх, ну что же вы?

– Точно, – Баки обезоруживающе улыбается, пока его и без того сомнительный авторитет в глазах сослуживцев не упал окончательно, – записал. Но, как говорится, доверяй, да проверяй. Всегда проверяй информацию, понял, рядовой? Молодец! 

Баки хлопает парня по плечу. Тот растерянно моргает, но в этот момент кто-то, оттеснив его в сторону, тянет Баки за рукав. 

– А правду говорят, что капрала Брента он снял, пока тот бежал от кустов до машины?

Баки настороженно вскидывается: 

– Эй, Зиппо, что скажешь?

Приткнувшийся в углу и слегка повеселевший было Артур слегка дергается на новое прозвище, но кивает в подтверждение. Баки хмурится: 

– А что раньше молчал? Эх ты, балда! 

Артур втягивает шею. Баки делает мысленную пометку, и ему все меньше нравится происходящее.

На пути в штаб Баки молчалив и мрачен. Все, что он видел в морге и слышал своими ушами, говорит о том, что ему достался серьезный противник. Работает давно; скорее всего, успел обустроить несколько лежек. Первый убитый с дистанции двести метров, восток, потом северо-запад, триста. И снова восток. Как он пробрался на чертов склон так быстро? Зачем? Снайперы сразу меняют позицию, никто в здравом уме не станет стрелять из одной точки дважды. Но этот возвращается, знает, что ответить нашим нечем. Ничего не боится, сука. Бегает туда-сюда, дразнит, играет... Он вообще человек?

Судя по тому, как хмурится майор Перкинс, на лице Баки все написано, и когда он начинает докладывать, становится ясно, что все худшие опасения майора оказываются правдой.

– Может, их несколько? – неуверенно переспрашивает он. И пусть неизвестно, что хуже, но майор готов уцепиться за соломинку…

– Один, нутром чую. – Баки и правда почти физически ощущает, как натягивается невидимая нить между ними. 

– Чует он. Если они найдут такого стрелка…

– С вашего позволения, майор, – прерывает Баки раздраженно, – они его уже нашли.

– Тогда твоя задача – сделать так, чтобы они его как можно скорее потеряли. Надеюсь, ты и правда так хорош, как о тебе говорят, сержант.

Губы Баки мрачно кривятся, и от этого подобия улыбки Перкинсу, как и его племяннику часом ранее, становится не по себе.

– Обо мне говорят? Ну-ну… 

Баки становится серьезным. 

– Максимум к утру мне нужна подробная карта. Самая подробная, какую найдете. Хорошо, если кто-то из местных отметит известные тропы и особенности рельефа, особенно те, что не видно отсюда. И ящик «лягушек»**. Еще белый маскировочный костюм. Два метра марли или что там у вас найдется... Что? Синяя куртка хороша только для кинохроник да перед девчонками красоваться. Вот только эта сука не похожа на девчонку, на которую нужно произвести впечатление. По крайней мере, не так.

✪

Голодный, замерзший и злой Баки возвращается к их собственному маленькому пятачку посреди припорошенных снегом палаток, когда вокруг уже давно стемнело. В лагере тихо, костры закрыты металлическими листами, чтобы рассеивать дым и не привлекать лишнего внимания на случай, если противник решит зайти с воздуха. Только редкие искры вырываются из-под жаровни, да тускло светят из-под навесов керосиновые лампы.

Баки подходит к костру, протягивает к источнику тепла замерзшие пальцы.

– Есть что пожрать? 

Ему в руку тычется чуть теплый металл.

– Все остыло. Долго тебя не было... 

В голосе Стива беспокойство, но Баки слишком устал, чтобы сразу пускаться в объяснения. Он забирает протянутую миску с остатками ужина.

– И на том спасибо.

Стив не торопит. Баки жует сосредоточенно и через несколько минут, чувствуя, как в тесном кругу товарищей его понемногу отпускает сковавший внутренности холод, уже перебрасывается дежурными шутками с отрядом. Вот только отшучиваться долго не выйдет. Он не столько видит, сколько ощущает кожей, как тревожный взгляд капитана – Стива, это Стив, – прожигает его насквозь. Баки вздыхает и отодвигает в сторону посуду.

– Значит так, мужики, о серьезном. С прошлой недели здесь активно работает снайпер. Он чертовски хорош, скажу честно. Так что, во-первых, мой вам совет, держитесь подальше от того леса и края лагеря. А во-вторых... Стив, надо сообщить полковнику Филлипсу. Возможно, потребуется перенести или отменить операцию до тех пор, пока я не разберусь с ним.

– Так это из-за тебя мы тут застряли? Блядь. Ну спасибо, сержант. 

– Джим. – Стив с укоризной качает головой. 

– Выходит, что так, – пожимает плечами Баки. 

Стив вскидывает руку, останавливая зарождающийся спор.

– Нет, Баки. Я не стану отменять… 

Баки раздраженно фыркает и, пока никто не видит, закатывает глаза: 

– А что, если я не успею? Четыре дня! Стив, давай, думай. Нельзя идти вперед, оставляя у себя за спиной снайпера такого класса. Ты знаешь, как это работает? Нет? Так я расскажу, что будет дальше. Наши ребята пойдут в наступление, и сначала он снимет всех командиров, до кого дотянется. А он дотянется. По одному. Пиу! Пиу! Ему даже не надо будет подбираться поближе, на склонах столько точек, откуда просматривается весь подход к ущелью, далеко ходить не надо. Не мне тебе рассказывать, что происходит с войском, у которого отрубили голову. И, Стив, даже если он не помешает наступлению, как только мы выдвинемся вперед, он ударит нам в спину. – Он пристально смотрит на капитана, глаза зло блестят в темноте. – Я бы ударил, Стив…

– Ты успеешь, – спокойно говорит тот и кладет руку ему на плечо. Баки больше всего на свете сейчас хочется в это поверить. Но рука Стива кажется каменно тяжелой. А еще хочется спать, и он трет пальцами переносицу, устало роется в кармане за пазухой в поисках последней сигареты. 

А потом резко встает, отходит в сторону, на ходу бросая:

– Пойдем, Кэп, нам нужно поговорить.

– Стив, послушай меня, я такого раньше не видел никогда. Стреляли как минимум из двух разных точек в противоположных концах лагеря с разницей меньше часа. Я клянусь тебе, он хорош, этот альпийский стрелок, чертовски хорош. Быстрый, выносливый, лес он знает как свои пять пальцев. И еще. Стив. Били четко по офицерам. Трое из убитых – высокие плечистые парни со светлыми волосами. Тебе ничего это не напоминает?

Стив приподнимает бровь. 

– Баки, – он упрямо качает головой, и в его голосе Баки слышит до боли знакомые ноты, – Баки, ты же знаешь, я не стану отменять операцию только потому, что у тебя – у тебя, Баки! – паранойя. Еще с тридцатых, когда мы... – Он неловко пытается свести дело к шутке, но умолкает на полуслове: в глазах Баки горит чужая, холодная ярость. Стив смотрит на него и видит незнакомца. От этого что-то внутри него обрывается, и Стиву кажется, что мир расслаивается на части и вот этот человек перед ним – не Баки, не его Баки, когда он стал таким…

– Он охотится на тебя, придурок! Я знаю, о чем говорю. Руку даю на отсечение, куда ни глянь на двести миль вдоль линии фронта, каждый снайпер на той стороне вклеил листовку с твоей сладкой рожей в свою книжку и уже надрачивает ствол в кустах. – Баки оборачивается и повышает голос: – Эй, Гейб, как там было? Ein Tot in Waldes Schatten?

Гейб подхватывает мгновенно. 

– Töte den Kapitän Amerika und schreib deine Name in die Geschichte Europas neuen Ordnung ein…

Стив замирает. Резкие слова входят в него, как пули очередью из автомата. Кажется, что воздух перед глазами плывет, или это просто жар, или он попал в другой мир, как та девочка в летающем домике. Стив качает головой.

– О чем ты, Баки, какую книжку?

– Охотничий, блядь, билет! – тихо рычит сквозь зубы тот, достает из внутреннего кармана блокнот и впечатывает его в грудь Стива. – Роджерс, ты вообще слышишь, что я говорю?

Стив не слышит. В руках у Стива потрепанная книжка, в которую вложены баллистические таблицы. Он наугад открывает страницу, заполненную мелким почерком. Усовершенствованные сывороткой глаза неплохо видят в темноте.

Дата. Цель. Статус.

Баки разворачивается на каблуках и уходит в сторону палатки, шипя сквозь зубы: 

«Роджерс! Придурок!».

Стив не слышит. Взгляд скользит по строчкам. Их много. Очень много. В груди что-то сжимается. О да, Баки знает. 

Дата. Цель. Статуc.

Дата. Цель. Статуc.

Дата. Цель…

Дата…

Дата…

Дата…

Дата…

Когда Стив забирается в палатку, Баки уже лежит, отвернувшись к брезентовой стене, и зябко кутается в тощее одеяло. Пальцы поглаживают приклад винтовки, ствол которой направлен на вход. Баки не может спать по-другому с той поры, как они выбрались из Аццано, и Стив смирится с чем угодно, если это значит, что Баки может спать.

Стив вздыхает и садится рядом. Осторожно касается плеча.

– Возьми.

Баки молча протягивает руку, забирает блокнот и засовывает под сверток одежды, что служит ему подушкой.

Рука Стива скользит вдоль плеча друга, гладит по спине.

– Прости, Бак. У тебя больше... опыта в этих делах. – Тело Баки под его пальцами чуть вздрагивает, когда тот прячет горькую усмешку. – И, может быть, ты даже прав. Я не должен был спорить с тобой. Не так… и не при людях.

Стив отстраняется, гасит фонарь, и Баки слушает, как он возится на постели в темноте, как звякает пряжка ремня, шуршит одеяло. Когда стена молчания становится почти осязаемой, Баки слышит тихий голос:

– Но ты же знаешь: я не могу поступить иначе. У нас каждый день на счету. А там? Там ведь люди гибнут! От того, что мы сейчас делаем, как быстро мы сможем обезвредить врага, зависит исход войны. Нельзя медлить, Баки, понимаешь, нельзя! Ты представь только, сколько жизней мы спасем... 

Баки закрывает глаза, приглушенный голос Стива накатывает откуда-то из темноты, как далекая лавина в горах.

«Роджерс, упрямая ты скотина! Меня только одна жизнь интересует. Да я сам тебя подстрелю, если потребуется, но ты никуда не пойдешь…» 

Но Стив все говорит, и Баки уже кажется, что лавина накрыла его и несет за собой. Баки вздыхает, не в силах бороться с этой стихией. 

– Просто будь осторожен, мелкий.

«Я прикрою», – шепчет он одними губами в темноту.

✪

Снег идет всю ночь, но к утру небо ясное, и едкий морозец щиплет обветренную кожу. Баки просыпается, когда со стороны костра уже начинают доноситься шорохи и запах дыма.

– Эй, Барнс! Чай будешь?

– Мне бы чего погорячее, Монти. – Баки выбирается из палатки, на ходу натягивая куртку. Снег хрустит под ногами.

– Горячее только задница Кэпа нашего, господи прости, – закатывает глаза Джонс, кивнув в сторону Стива. Повернувшись к ним спиной, плотно обтянутой майкой, тот обтирается свежим снегом чуть поодаль. От разгоряченного тела идет пар. 

Баки усмехается, на ходу подбирает еловую веточку и, отщипнув пару хвоинок, отправляет их в рот. Помедлив, засовывает ветку за пояс штанов. Подходит к костру и вытягивает шею, стараясь заглянуть в сковороду через плечо Мориты, занятого завтраком.

– Что там у нас? – Баки потягивается, разминая затекшие плечи. Принимает протянутую кружку. 

– Скоро будет готово. Блюдо дня: бобы с бобами в бобовой, мать ее, заправке. Пальчики оближешь. – Морита оборачивается с тоскливым выражением на лице. – Слушай, сержант, достала эта изысканная кухня. Подстрели нам, что ли, зайца, а? 

– Какой заяц, Морита, спятил? – Баки делает глоток горячего крепкого чая и жмурится от удовольствия. – Да здесь и дичи-то нет: что не распугали, сожрали до нас.

– Или взорвали, – добавляет Стив, подходя ближе. Он даже не потрудился накинуть куртку и теперь возвышается над ними горой мускулов. Баки машинально передает ему кружку и оглядывается в поисках капитанской одежды – все еще не привыкнет, что Стиву холод нипочем. 

– Вот-вот, – кивает Джонс, – ты за завтраком лучше следи, шеф. 

– Нынче другая дичь. – Фэлсворт задумчиво смотрит в костер. – В Англии, говорят, сезон охоты на бекаса закончился пару месяцев назад. Барнс, не поздновато ли ты взялся?

– Брось, какой из меня охотник, в самом деле! – Баки усмехается. – Дитя каменных джунглей. Да и на что охотиться в Нью-Йорке?

– Сердца юных девушек? 

– Кстати, о девушках. – Гейб, присвистнув, кивает в сторону молоденькой девчушки из медчасти, спешащей к ним с ворохом бинтов и белого тряпья. – Гляньте, легка на помине, спешит наш светлый ангел.

Гейб задорно подмигивает и одаряет девушку широкой улыбкой, но та лишь замедляет шаг, подхватив поудобнее свою ношу, останавливается точно напротив Баки, и взгляд ее упирается в распахнутую на груди куртку. На бледных щеках девчушки вспыхивает жаркий румянец.

– Вот, сержант, вы просили вчера… 

– Спасибо, милая. – Баки забирает бинты и маскировочный костюм, оглядывается, куда бы все это пристроить, и, не придумав ничего лучше, сует в руки Стиву. Девушка нерешительно мнется на месте, но не уходит.

– Я… вот... гостинец из долины… – Явно смущаясь, она протягивает Баки сверток. 

Баки подается навстречу, целует ее в щеку и улыбается так, словно восходит солнце. Девушка, совсем еще девчонка, заливается краской и, развернувшись на пятках, стремительной птичкой бросается прочь. Баки все еще улыбается ей вслед, и Стиву кажется, что от этой улыбки режет глаза, пока не замечает, что взгляд друга острый, как штык. В груди что-то болезненно колет, и пока он пытается понять, что не так, Дум-Дум забирает сверток из рук Баки, и тот, коротко кивнув, исчезает в палатке.

– Что это, мать вашу, было? – спрашивает Гейб.

– «Эффект Барнса». – Дум-Дум лезет в пакет и достает здоровенный кусок колбасы. – Глядите-ка, наш снайпер добыл нам мясо. Эй, Кэп, он всегда так стрелял? 

Дум-Дум размахивает колбасой перед носом у Стива. Стив моргает, возвращаясь в реальность. 

– Ну разве что глазами. Разил наповал, – бормочет он и смотрит вслед Баки со смесью тревоги и грустной нежности. Он только теперь осознает, как отчаянно скучает по улыбчивому мальчишке из Бруклина, как не хватает ему той легкости и жизни, которых в Баки, кажется, почти не осталось. 

Баки, словно почувствовав этот взгляд, оборачивается, встречается глазами со Стивом, и вчерашний незнакомец вдруг улыбается в ответ самой родной на свете улыбкой.

Колбаса делает свое дело, и за завтраком улыбки появляются и на лицах остальных Коммандос. Места у костра немного, и они сидят, почти соприкасаясь плечами. Стучат ложки. Трещат ветки в костре, когда вода из котелка с чаем плещет на огонь. Едкий дым накрывает Стива, но он только жмурится довольно и сыто: хорошо. Он среди своих, там, где должен быть, и Баки… Баки вот, рядом, сидит здесь же, привалившись к его спине, жует еловую ветку да наматывает на ствол своей верной Джо белую марлю. 

Солнечно и морозно. После вчерашнего серого и промозглого вечера настроение у ребят вполне бодрое. Дернье насвистывает мелодии из одному ему известного репертуара. Фэлсворт читает какую-то потрепанную книжицу, наверняка прихваченную по пути в одном из разоренных домов. Гейб дымит сигаретой в сторонке, щурится на солнце:

– А смотрите-ка, распогодилось. Холодно пиздец, конечно, но хоть не так тоскливо. Что скажешь, сержант, как погодка? 

– Дерьмо погодка. – Баки сплевывает хвою и, прикрыв глаза от солнца, вглядывается в даль. – Глаза слепит, оптика бликует. Одно хорошо – сегодня с утра солнце на нашей стороне.

Стив оборачивается, и Баки недовольно отодвигается в сторону. Он уже начал работать, и Стив с тревогой замечает, что к еде друг так и не притронулся. Тарелка все еще стоит рядом с ним на ящике, и нехитрая, но жирная солдатская еда уже начала застывать на морозе. Стив вздыхает, трогает Баки за рукав и, когда тот нехотя поворачивает голову в его сторону, протягивает тарелку. Баки только отмахивается, возвращаясь к своему занятию, но Стив настроен решительно.  
Он наклоняется к самому уху Баки и шепчет, почти касаясь губами: 

– Бак, пожалуйста, я прошу тебя. Не заставляй кормить тебя с ложки. Ты не думай, я умею. Ложку за маму. Ложку за лучшего друга Стиви, – он слегка тычет локтем Баки в бок, – ложку за Мэлвина Джонсона...***

Баки замирает, фыркает возмущенно: 

– Господи, Стив! Дай сюда. 

Нехотя прерывает свое занятие, забирает миску и торопливо закидывает в себя ее содержимое. Против кружки еще горячего чая он уже не возражает.

Баки заканчивает наматывать марлю на ствол винтовки, разворачивает маскировочный костюм и надевает его поверх формы здесь же, в паре шагов от костра. 

Стив смотрит на приготовления Баки, затаив дыхание. Конечно, он знает, что будет дальше. Но читать о работе снайперов – это одно, а видеть своими глазами, как стрелок готовится к выходу на наблюдательную позицию, до сих пор ему не доводилось ни разу. И вот теперь Стив как завороженный следит за четкими, сосредоточенными движениями рук Баки. 

В прежние времена Баки так тщательно собирался только на свидание.

Он подходит к костру, садится на корточки, достает из подсумка стекло и, закоптив его на огне, в два счета прилаживает к картонной трубке и прицелу. Вскидывает винтовку, припадает на секунду к окуляру, кивает самому себе, сжав губы в тонкую линию, и достает сигарету. Поджигает тут же, от углей, и, затянувшись, прикрывает веки, выравнивает дыхание.

– Что будешь делать? – осторожно спрашивает Стив. 

– Прогуляюсь по окрестностям, здесь, недалеко. Поищу его лежки – может, повезет, так попробую понять, как эта сука действует. – Баки открывает глаза и пристально смотрит на Стива. – В охоте на человека свои правила. А в охоте на снайпера тем более. Ты не просто выслеживаешь его, как добычу, Стив. Хуже. Между вами образуется особая связь, ты становишься им и, когда уже начинаешь чувствовать его, как самого себя, – бах! – уничтожаешь его... Думал, уже никогда не придется этого делать.

Баки невесело усмехается. Стив отводит глаза. «Прости, что снова втянул тебя во все это», – хочет сказать он, да только себя не обманешь. На самом деле он рад, что Баки здесь, рядом. Пряча смятение, он подходит ближе, кладет руку на плечо:

– Баки. Ты только осторожней там, без глупостей, ладно?

– Глупости – это по твоей части. – Уголки его губ дергаются, когда он уворачивается от подзатыльника, и с видимым усилием Баки встает.

– Монти, Гейб, давайте со мной. А вы, парни, не высовывайтесь лишний раз. Если кого увижу, – он кивает на винтовку, – уши отстрелю. 

Баки наклоняется, черпает еще теплую золу из костра и привычным движением размазывает по лицу. Стив тянется, касается светлого пятна на щеке.

– Пропустил вот здесь…

Щека Баки теплая и колючая от щетины. Краска приливает к лицу, и Стив поспешно отдергивает руку. Баки подается на мгновение вперед, словно хочет ткнуться лицом в эту большую ладонь, но, опомнившись, отступает, отряхивает руки и, подхватив винтовку, направляется прочь из лагеря.

✪

Остановку делают у поваленного ствола. Сухие ветки, припорошенные вчерашним снегом, образуют подобие укрытия, и Баки, очистив от снега небольшой участок коры, пристраивает планшет на импровизированной столешнице и раскладывает карту.

– Монти, смотри, мы, кажется, сидим вот здесь, а этот сектор нужно закрыть. – Он тычет пальцем в точку на карте и обводит область к западу от нее. Чуть в стороне, судя по синим пунктирным линиям, раскиданным чьей-то нетвердой рукой по бумаге, веером расходятся охотничьи тропы. – Поставь растяжки у развилки, а еще вот здесь пару муляжей. Замаскируйте вперемешку с настоящими. Только быстро, пока солнце не достигло вон той вершины. 

– Он увидит. – Гейб с сомнением оглядывается по сторонам, словно опасаясь, что этот «он» и правда где-то поблизости и следит за каждым их шагом.

– Ничего, пусть видит. Не подорвать говнюка, так запутать. Пусть понервничает и не тратит зря время на этот кусок леса. Сузим круг поисков.

Баки осторожно высовывается между веток и подносит бинокль к глазам. Не то чтобы он всерьез надеется засечь на противоположном склоне какое-то движение, – противник не дурак, – но все же, прищурившись, следит внимательно, не сверкнет ли случайно среди ельника предательским бликом стеклышко чужого прицела. 

Ком снега с глухим звуком срывается с ветки дерева у него за спиной, и Баки, схватив винтовку, мгновенно оборачивается на звук. 

– Барнс прав, здесь лучше поосторожней со снарядами. – Фэлсворт указывает куда-то вверх, где с небольшого уступа нависает над склоном снежная шапка. – Взрывать опасно, не дай бог сойдет лавина – завалит дорогу. До весны не откопаем. 

– По голове нас за это не погладят, – усмехается Гейб.

– Это точно. Барнс, думаешь, он вернется сюда? 

Баки пожимает плечами, прячет бинокль и поудобнее устраивает винтовку на плече. 

– Попытается. До сегодняшнего дня я бы точно рискнул: место идеальное, лагерь как на ладони. Давайте, парни, время идет, скоро солнце уйдет на сторону, и мы потеряем преимущество. Закончите здесь – возвращайтесь. 

– А ты куда? 

– Пройдусь еще немного.

– Яйца там себе не отморозь! – шепчет Гейб вдогонку. 

Баки закатывает глаза, пинает его в лодыжку и, пригнувшись, скользит в сторону. Он исчезает в тени деревьев, как призрак. Через пару секунд его уже не видно.

Баки наконец-то удается отыскать нужную тропинку, и он поднимается по склону, то и дело останавливаясь, вглядывается в лес по краю тропы: не остались ли где поблизости следы недавнего пребывания другого человека. Иногда он бросает взгляд в сторону лагеря. Здесь, наверху, деревья становятся реже, и в просветах между стволами виднеются вдалеке припорошенные снегом палатки и укрепления. Как на ладони. Баки хмурится, растирает замерзшие пальцы. Он бы закурил, – хоть какая-то иллюзия тепла, – да сигареты закончились еще утром. Только бесполезная сейчас «Зиппо» приятной тяжестью лежит в кармане. «Надо вернуть парню игрушку», – проскакивает вялая мысль, пока пальцы поглаживают ровный металлический бок: на удачу.

Удача улыбается Баки не сразу. Какое-то время он просто бредет вперед, повинуясь смутному чувству – интуиции? охотничьему чутью? – которое заставляет его переставлять ноги, позабыв и о тяжести винтовки на плече, и о холоде, от которого щиплет лицо и слезятся глаза. Снег глушит звуки, словно вата, и вскоре в тишине, обступившей его со всех сторон, Баки начинает казаться, что все это происходит в какой-то иной реальности, где нет места резкому запаху пороха, грохоту выстрелов и немому удивлению на лицах тех, других парней за мгновение до того, как пуля Баки лишит их всякого сходства с человеком. 

Баки уже почти готов признать, что ошибся, что натренированное чутье подвело его и петляющая между деревьев тропа в этот раз никуда не приведет, когда вдруг справа он замечает: снежная шуба, что наросла за зиму с подветренной стороны стволов, в одном месте нарушена, словно ее смахнули чем-то… Баки подходит вплотную, касается пальцами оголенного ствола. Конечно, это мог быть крупный зверь. Вот только нет здесь зверей такого размера. Больше похоже на то, словно дерево задели рукавом или – Баки всматривается внимательней в ровные края проплешины – возможно, прикладом. На мгновение губы Баки трогает довольная улыбка. Попался. Но торжество не длится долго, и на смену ему приходят уже знакомые сосредоточенность и ясность. Внутри все словно собирается в одну предельно сконцентрированную точку. Движения обретают особую четкость, очертания окружающего мира резче проступают перед глазами, и вот уже взгляд замечает: здесь ветки деревьев почти голые, а чуть дальше, у камней, где слой снега становится тоньше, трава примята... кажется, каблуками. Баки подходит ближе, топчется на месте, примериваясь к чужому следу, оглядывается по сторонам. Туда! 

Шаг, другой, третий. Баки старается повторить движения и поймать ритм шагов своего противника, чтобы знать, где искать новый след, вот только шаг у того широкий, и ступать след в след Баки удается с трудом. Высокий, – делает он мысленную пометку, – наверное, на голову выше. Уверенный, сука, почти наглый, идет, не сбавляя скорости, не боится оступиться. Ничего, ничего, еще оступится. Ошибется. Все ошибаются однажды… 

Идти остается недалеко. За очередным поворотом тропы находится небольшой ельник. У крайних деревьев дождями подмыло корни, образуя естественное углубление в земле, и теперь тяжелые ветви нависают над ним, словно крыша, укрывая от ветра и посторонних глаз. Баки направляется прямиком к этом месту, наклоняется, расчищает ладонью свежий снег. Под снегом подушка из срезанного лапника, накрытая мешковиной. Баки снимает с плеча винтовку, тычет прикладом в лежанку: не оставили ли ему сюрпризов. Но все чисто, и Баки опускается на колени, устраиваясь поудобней в чужом «гнезде». 

Взгляд цепляется за неровности и потертости на одном из корней, словно кто-то специально приспособил его в качестве опоры для винтовки. И точно, цевье ложится в выемку легко и удобно, Баки припадает глазом к окуляру, и в открывшейся панораме, приближенной высокоточной оптикой Старка, он видит особенно четко: первая линия укреплений. Вторая. Брошенный в стороне «Виллис». Дымок над кухней. 

Звездно-полосатый флаг. 

Стив.

✪

Стив откладывает в сторону бумаги, потирает переносицу и смотрит на часы. Стрелки медленно ползут по циферблату, и хотя ему кажется, что с момента утреннего звонка полковнику Филлипсу прошла целая вечность, время едва приближается к полудню. Стив вздыхает.

Полковник Филлипс, как ни странно, встает на сторону Баки, и первую половину утра Стив проводит в штабной палатке под мрачными взглядами майора Перкинса, перешептываниями парней из младшего офицерского состава, да под стук печатной машинки. Повинуясь старой привычке, он устраивается в углу, подальше от посторонних глаз, и пытается сосредоточиться на отчетах по расходу боеприпасов и топлива на группу Коммандос. Но занятия этого надолго не хватает, и уже через час Стив присоединяется к собравшимся у стола Перкинса офицерам. От предложения помощи они не отказываются, но сам майор, раздосадованный вынужденным простоем и свалившимся на него ворохом хозяйственных забот, только морщится в ответ. 

– Что мне может сейчас помочь, капитан, так это если ваш хваленый снайпер обеспечит нам безопасный проход к ущелью в положенный срок. Вы хоть понимаете, чем обернется для нас ожидание? Да мы сейчас даже разведку толком не можем отправить без риска получить свежие трупы. Каждый день вон там, – он тычет пальцем в карту, разложенную на столе, – все может поменяться, и когда наши данные окончательно устареют, идти нам вслепую, на ощупь. Черт знает на что мы тогда можем напороться… Не говоря уже о том, что каждый день задержки – это топливо, которого у нас осталось мало. Это терпение, которого у нас осталось мало. И провиант, которого… Да-да, кормить людей тоже чем-то надо… Вот и успели домой к Рождеству. Тьфу! 

Перкинс устало опускает плечи. Конечно, в задержке продвижения Союзных войск вдоль всей линии фронта нет вины Стива, и майор это понимает. Стив видит, что раздражение Перкинса направлено не на него лично, просто майору тоже не терпится скорее двигаться дальше, в бой. 

А еще он видит другое.

Стив ни за что не признается никому, но иногда ему кажется, что война побеждает. Побеждает их всех, и ее не переломить, не задушить. Не остановить. Там, за морем, ему виделось все иначе. Ему казалось, что все в руках человека. Что даже один солдат может изменить ход истории. Но здесь все по-другому. Война сломала идеалы, втоптала их в пыль и мокрый снег и посыпала пеплом сгоревших домов, и теперь здесь нет героев. Здесь только усталые, замерзшие люди, которым просто хочется поскорее вернуться домой. 

Вот только всякий раз, отрубая очередную голову Гидры, он видит, как на лицах этих людей загорается надежда. А значит, он все делает правильно. 

– Капитан Роджерс! – В палатку врывается запыхавшийся парнишка, еще вчера замеченный при штабе. – Капитан, там вас ждут. Мы бы хотели попросить… несколько кадров? Для хроники. 

Чуткий слух Стива отмечает, как ворчит себе под нос майор Перкинс: 

– Арти, паршивец, позор на мою седую голову. 

Стив улыбается, по привычке оглядывается за левое плечо. Будь здесь Баки, тот сейчас съязвил бы, конечно же, что-то на кино-звездно-полосатую тему. И хотя Баки в эту минуту не рядом, от мысли о нем становится легче и светлей. Стив расправляет плечи и пружинистым шагом направляется следом за мальчишкой. 

Что ж, значит, дарить надежду.

Не самая плохая часть их работы, стоит признать.

✪

Баки злится.

Ни в одном кошмарном сне он и представить себе не мог, что будет смотреть на Стива вот так, сквозь оптический прицел, а этот идиот, наплевав на все предупреждения, станет прохаживаться на открытой местности, не накинув даже, черт возьми, чуть менее приметную куртку! Баки злится, и это мешает. Руки сжимают винтовку слишком сильно, и крестик прицела нервно дергается на каждый вдох-выдох. Только этого не хватало. Баки заставляет себя успокоиться. Он мог бы сейчас выстрелить, скорости пули хватит с лихвой, чтобы вышибить из этой упрямой головы остатки мозгов, но ведь и у того ублюдка оружие не хуже. Если фриц решится стрелять, – а будь на его месте Баки, он бы решился, местность сложная, но цель на виду, – Стиву конец. Баки переводит оптику на соседний склон. Увы, деревья, будто выросшие перед ним сплошной стеной, теперь напрочь закрывают обзор, и Баки в сердцах сплевывает. Надо спускаться. Он бросает еще один взгляд на лагерь. «Уходи, – шепчет он одними губами Стиву, – уходи оттуда. Господи, Стив!» 

К счастью, Стив, словно услышав его, разворачивается и исчезает за палаткой, пропадая с линии визирования. Баки встает, вытряхивает из-за шиворота снег – и когда только успел туда нападать? – и спешит вниз по склону.

Как он чуть не натыкается на немецкий патруль, Баки потом так и не вспомнит. 

К счастью, двое патрульных то ли не особо стараются скрываться, то ли просто уверены, что в этих горах им ничто не угрожает. Они переговариваются, не понижая голоса, и, судя по удаляющемуся звуку, чудом прошли чуть в стороне от Баки, а сейчас находятся метрах в пятидесяти ниже по склону. Баки припадает к земле, сливаясь с сугробами, и наскоро оценивает ситуацию. 

Он мог бы выстрелить, но с такой короткой дистанции быстро снять получится только одного. Если второй достаточно проворен, – не стоит отрицать эту возможность, – он успеет среагировать и укрыться. На таком расстоянии звук стрельбы выдаст Баки с головой, и не дай бог неподалеку окажутся их дружки. Но оставить их в покое нельзя тем более. Там, внизу, остались Фэлсворт и Джонс…

Баки тянется к бедру, расчехляет ножны, снимает перчатки. Ветер? Направление – северо-запад. Вперед метров тридцать, теперь можно спускаться дальше: ветер не сильный, но и его хватит, чтобы отнести в сторону случайные шорохи. Он крадется, словно горный лев, ступая осторожно и неслышно, как учил его знакомый индеец в тренировочном лагере. Как кстати здесь небольшой уступ! Баки подбирается почти вплотную, двигается параллельно патрулю, синхронно переставляя ноги… Ближе. Еще ближе. 

Баки делает глубокий вдох. 

И бросается вперед.

Раз.

Колено в поясницу, упор, рывок на себя, поворот. Щелчок. Шея противника становится неестественно подвижной. Тело мгновенно тяжелеет в его руках. Баки отбрасывает его в сторону, как мешок с тряпьем. 

Два.

Разворот. Нож привычно скользит в руку. Второй противник замечает краем глаза движение и даже успевает выхватить винтовку. Рывок. Баки подныривает под ствол. 

Три. 

Одной рукой отводит винтовку в сторону. Короткий замах – рукоять ножа ударяет солдата в висок. Он подается назад.

Четыре. 

Баки хватает его винтовку и дергает на себя. Руки противника разжимаются.

Пять. 

Баки изо всех сил бьет его прикладом в нос. С влажным чавкающим звуком кость вминается в череп, и солдат, захлебываясь кровью, валится в снег. 

Баки подхватывает упавший нож и вспарывает несчастному горло. Падает рядом, дышит тяжело. По белому снегу растекается багровое пятно.

Пять секунд. 

Две жизни.

Баки откатывается в сторону и замирает, уткнувшись затылком в снег. Волна адреналина успокаивается внутри, и от напряжения начинают болеть руки. Он подносит ладони к лицу и смотрит сквозь пальцы в чистое зимнее небо. 

Человеку нужно несколько часов, чтобы появиться на свет, и достаточно пары секунд, чтобы умереть. Господи Иисусе. 

Какое-то время он так и лежит, выдыхая в небо облачка пара, но вот от холода уже ломит затылок и уши, и надо вставать, надо двигаться дальше. Сейчас. Сейчас. Раз, два, три… 

Баки поднимается, вытирает нож об одежду первого убитого и возвращает на место в ножны, поправляет ремень винтовки. Наклоняется над трупом, переворачивает на спину и привычными движениями проверяет подсумки. Два рожка патронов, аптечка, сигнальная ракета. Он рассовывает добычу по карманам, закрывает мертвецу глаза и поворачивается ко второму. Где, черт возьми, сигареты? 

Сигареты находятся за пазухой вместе с тощим бумажником. Среди документов, какие он видел уже не раз, торчит замусоленный уголок фотографии. Подцепив двумя пальцами карточку, Баки извлекает ее на свет. На него смотрит некрасивая женщина с ребенком на руках. Глаза ее улыбаются. На обратной стороне карточки аккуратным девичьим почерком оставлена надпись по-немецки. Какая-то ерунда про любовь и защиту, насколько может судить Баки из обрывочных знаний языка. Хреново ты его защитила, зло думает Баки, возвращая бумажник на место. И все же, будь у него самого такой, чье фото он хранил бы как заветный талисман? Мамы? Сестер? Хватило бы им любви и душевных сил уберечь его в бою? Стиву точно хватило бы. Вот только где это видано – носить фото парней у сердца. Баки невесело усмехается этой мысли и осматривает портсигар убитого. Крови на нем почти нет. Баки зачерпывает пригоршню снега, вытирает крышку и заглядывает внутрь. На его счастье содержимое в полном порядке, и он тут же отправляет в рот одну сигарету и в карман – остальные. 

Баки уже подносит зажигалку к лицу, когда замечает на белой ткани рукава крупные пятна свежей крови. Вот черт! Черт! Черт! Он выплевывает сигарету, падает на колени и лихорадочно натирает снегом пятно. Внутри все холодеет, замирает, и вот уже сердце начинает ускоренно биться о ребра. Это ж надо было вляпаться так неосторожно. Теперь Стив увидит и спросит, откуда кровь, и ему придется сказать правду, он не сможет отделаться молчанием, не со Стивом, и тогда… 

Он понятия не имеет, что будет тогда, но в одном уверен точно: никогда, ни за что Стив не должен узнать о том, как стоило ему отвернуться, друг убил двух человек почти голыми руками. Зарезал как скотину. А теперь как ни в чем не бывало подчищает чужие карманы в поисках курева, мерзавец. Нет. Вся эта липкая грязь и смерть – это мир Баки. Мир Стива – другой, в нем хорошие парни не нападают первыми со спины и не стреляют исподтишка. И, господи, пусть все остается так как можно дольше. 

Баки переводит дух. Начавшийся было приступ паники отступает. Пятна крови на рукаве поддаются неохотно, но все же ему удается вывести большую их часть, и он облегченно закрывает глаза. Несколько бесконечно долгих минут он так и сидит, не шелохнувшись. Его невольно начинает клонить вправо, словно еще немного – и он сможет дотянуться до Стива, вдохнуть знакомый запах и поверить, что вот так, изредка касаясь непривычно сильного, но такого родного плеча, он сможет хоть ненадолго соприкоснуться с миром хороших людей. Живых людей.

Не тел. 

Не целей. 

Но сперва надо очистить руки. 

Баки открывает глаза и зачерпывает очередную пригоршню снега. 

Смотрит на разворошенную поляну. 

Там, среди хвои и жухлых трав, виднеется замерзшая брусника. 

Руки сами тянутся к алым каплям ягод.

✪

Как это обычно бывает, появление кого-либо из Коммандос вызывает в лагере оживление. Те, кто посмелей, приходят поздороваться лично, более робкие делают вид, что заняты повседневной своей рутиной, вот только нет-нет да сделают лишний крюк, чтобы подойти поближе и поглазеть на новую легенду Западного фронта.

Стиву это скорее кажется забавным, чем мешает, и он куда более искренне улыбается в камеру фронтового фотографа, пожимая загрубевшие и мозолистые холодные руки солдат, нежели ранее – лоснящиеся ладони сенаторов, политиков и богачей. Здесь, на передовой, в кругу простых парней, он наконец-то чувствует себя живым, настолько живым и нужным, каким не чувствовал себя, пожалуй, никогда до сих пор. 

Когда обостренный слух улавливает ускоренные передвижения на окраине лагеря, Стив тоже спешит на шум, но навстречу выходят только Фэлсворт и Джонс, и сердце ухает в пятки. Наверное, что-то такое страшное отражается в его лице, потому что Гейб поспешно улыбается и машет рукой. Стив замирает. Если человек улыбается, ничего плохого ведь не случилось, правда? 

– Эй, кэп! А мы уговорили-таки Барнса остаться и пострелять нам жратвы...  
Стив выдыхает. Удивленно моргает – он, кажется, и правда на одно долгое мгновение забыл как дышать. 

И выходит вперед.

✪

Баки смотрит в прицел и, как в замедленной съемке, видит: вот Стив говорит что-то, хлопает парней по очереди по плечу, вот он роняет перчатку, вот оборачивается, наклоняется, и в этот момент пуля вспарывает этот дурацкий синий рукав его форменной капитанской куртки, вместе с тканью выдирая кусок плоти из плеча.

✪

На счастье Стива, в медицинской палатке никого нет, когда туда холодной белой молнией врывается Баки.

Стив сидит на походной койке и уже застегивает куртку, когда Баки хватает его за грудки, и оба они с грохотом скатываются с кровати, увлекая за собой тумбочку, оставленные сестрой инструменты и кружку с водой.

– Баки!

Больше Стив не успевает сказать ни слова, потому что в челюсть ему впечатывается кулак. А рука у Баки всегда была тяжелой.

– Ничего, блядь, до свадьбы заживет. Ты совсем спятил, Роджерс? Жить надоело? Ты хоть слушаешь, что я тебе говорю? Он же чуть тебя не убил! Ты, эгоист хренов, ты вообще никогда не думаешь ни о ком, кроме себя. Не о «сотнях хороших парней», а о каждом из нас, кого зовешь по имени. А если бы... – Голос подводит его и срывается в приглушенный хрип. – А отряд? А я? Стив? Ради чего тогда все это? Как я могу прикрывать тебя, если ты сам все портишь? 

Он умолкает, и какое-то время они так и сидят на полу в луже воды. Баки судорожно стискивает в объятиях бледного и притихшего Стива и, зажмурившись, плачет по-мужски сухо и беззвучно. Ему кажется, будто эта пуля попала в него самого, вошла куда-то в точку напряжения, под грудину, пробила насквозь ту невидимую стену, которую он выстраивал между собой и всем остальным миром еще с первых дней в плену, и теперь весь стресс и усталость осыпаются внутри битым стеклом. 

– Помоги мне, Стив. Пожалуйста, – просит Баки шепотом, и у Стива сердце сжимается от того, как устало звучит его голос. Рука против воли тянется погладить Баки по голове, но вместо этого Стив только обнимает его в ответ и крепче прижимает к себе. Похоже, что стук сердца – живого сердца! – успокаивает Баки, и через пару минут, что он отводит себе на слабость, Баки собирается и поднимается с пола. Воспользовавшись заминкой Стива, он направляется к дверям палатки и уже на выходе слышит неуверенное:

– Эй, сам-то точно в порядке? 

Нет, не в порядке, хочет ответить Баки. Здесь все не в порядке, и я, и ты не в порядке, и весь этот мир не в порядке, и то, что мы оба здесь и все еще живы – это не иначе как чудо, а значит, тоже непорядок. В порядке здесь только те парни под навесом: ровненько лежат. Не приведи Господь… 

– А! – Он вытирает глаза и, махнув рукой, выходит наружу, растворяясь в ставшем пронзительно резким солнечном свете. 

До самого отбоя его нигде не видно. 

Когда приходит ночь и они наконец устраиваются в своей палатке, Баки долго возится на месте, пока решительно не придвигает свой вещмешок-подушку ближе к Стиву. 

– Болит? – Он осторожно трогает Стива за плечо.

– Нет.

– Врешь.

– Правда, Баки. Это же царапина, все уже зажило. Ну... почти. К утру пройдет. Показать? – Стив поворачивается на бок и пристально смотрит на Баки. – Доктор рассказывал, что сыворотка усиливает все качества человека, вот и скорость восстановления тоже.

Баки отводит взгляд. 

– Идиотизм она усиливает. Прости, что сорвался. Но и ты не делай так больше, понял? Я ведь, знаешь ли, видел там все. Думаешь, легко смотреть, как эта сволочь дырявит твою суперсолдатскую шкуру, и понимать, что ничего не можешь с этим поделать? Совсем ничего. Я не могу быть всегда рядом, Стив, хотя богом клянусь, я бы этого хотел. Вместо этого порой все, что мне остается – только наблюдать со стороны. А если бы тебя убили у меня на глазах? На кой черт мне тогда все это сдалось?

Стив не отвечает. На какую-то долю вечности в палатке повисает тишина, в которой слышно только его тяжелое дыхание. Наконец Баки не выдерживает: 

– Эй, – он роется у стенки палатки и достает небольшой сверток, – смотри, в моей работе есть и свои плюсы. 

На его ладони чернеют мороженые ягоды. Брусника подтаяла, и ягодный сок оставляет на тряпице пятна, похожие на засохшие капли крови. Баки моргает, прогоняя наваждение, и протягивает бруснику Стиву. 

Легкое недоумение на лице Стива длится всего мгновение, и лицо его светлеет. Он отправляет пару ягод в рот и возвращает остальное Баки, который немедля следует его примеру, и... 

– Ну и горечь! 

– Вкусно, Баки. – Стив улыбается. – Ничего лучше не ел.

– Что? Ты не заболел? – Баки тянется пощупать его лоб. – Эй, что еще с тобой сделали эти козлы в армейских лабораториях, о чем я не знаю? 

Стив только отмахивается от него и, улучив момент, закидывает ягоду Баки в рот. Тот морщится, высовывает язык и грозит кулаком, и Стив больше не может сдерживаться и тихо смеется, глядя на его возмущенное лицо. 

– Гадость страшная, – ворчит Баки, вытирая рот.

– Ага, гадость. И все же… ничего лучше не ел. 

– Придурок!

– Спасибо, Баки. 

Стив протягивает руку и находит его ладонь, легонько сжимает пальцы. Баки неловко ерзает на месте, но руку не убирает, только усмехается, пряча за улыбкой смущение.

– Да уж, что бы ты без меня делал. 

– Ничего, Баки. Я без тебя… Ничего.

И от того, как серьезно звучит это признание, у Баки мороз по коже.

✪

Под утро Стиву снится, что на лоб ему ложится прохладная ладонь. Она пахнет хвоей, металлом и порохом, загрубевшие пальцы, шершавые от мороза и ветра, легко перебирают волосы. Стиву снится, как он тянется вслед за этой ладонью, стремясь продлить касание, всем своим существом впитать и запомнить такой знакомый и родной запах. Стиву снится, как ладонь невесомо скользит вдоль его щеки, миг – и прикосновение тает в предрассветной темноте.

Стив не просыпается.

✪

Первыми в лагере оживают звуки. Ночные шорохи, осторожная поступь припозднившихся гуляк, приглушенные голоса и редкие окрики часовых сменяются шумом двигателей, лязганьем металла, звуком льющейся воды. Откуда-то справа слышится тихий напев на мотив псалма, и хотя исполнителю медведь наступил на оба уха, ему вторит еще один голос, и нестройная мелодия блуждает в темноте, отражаясь от всякого, кто спит и кто уже проснулся, пока какой-то безбожник не разгоняет незадачливых певцов порцией тумаков и крепкого мата. На сдавленном «ля» пение обрывается. Хлопает брезент, лязгают застежки, из темноты доносится какая-то возня, тяжелые шаги и треск ломающихся сучьев для костра...

Стив открывает глаза. В палатке темно, только узкая полоска мутного сиреневого света расчерчивает пространство надвое со стороны входа. Он тянет руку проверить, спит ли Баки, но еще до того, как пальцы касаются пустой постели, понимает, что не слышит его дыхания. И точно, рядом никого нет, и одеяло Баки уже остыло. И когда этот чертов снайпер успел ускользнуть так, что он не заметил? 

Стив наощупь находит фонарик. Луч света выхватывает из темноты аккуратно сложенную куртку, ботинки и прижатый губной гармошкой лист бумаги. Судя по виду, вырван он прямиком из недавней записной книжки Баки: поверх разлинованной страницы от руки набросано некое подобие схематичной карты ущелья с отметкой на склоне. В углу – кривая рожица и надпись неровным крупным почерком: «Я здесь, слежу за тобой». Стив усмехается, сворачивает листок и прячет записку в карман. Баки в своем репертуаре, и хоть «доклад» этот совсем не по форме, кажется, что друг в порядке и вчерашний день остался в прошлом. А с настоящим справимся как-нибудь.

Он привстает на локте и, зажав фонарик в зубах, недоверчиво разглядывает свой бицепс. Все еще неспособный в полной мере осознать и принять особенности своего тела, он с некоторым удивлением замечает, что от раны на руке и правда не осталось даже следа. И хотя Стиву с каждым днем все реже кажется, что происходящее с ним – лишь еще один сон, привычка берет свое, и он, как бывало поначалу, расправляет плечи, напрягает мышцы, ощущая спящую в них силу. Уверенно кивнув самому себе, он застегивает ремень, накидывает на плечи куртку и высовывается из палатки. 

Чернильное небо на востоке уже светлеет за горами, но сюда, в долину, солнечные лучи дотянутся еще нескоро. Стив оглядывается по сторонам, не видно ли кого из парней. В полумраке очертания предметов и людей смазываются, только глаз нет-нет да выхватывает из темноты редкие красные огоньки. Один такой огонек Стив замечает совсем рядом. У вчерашнего кострища он с некоторым трудом различает грузную фигуру Дугана в его неизменном котелке. Дум-Дум курит, прислонившись к сложенной из патронных ящиков стене, и отломанной от одного из них дощечкой ковыряет с ночи остывшие угли. Рядом лежат ветки для растопки, фляга и… Фляга!

– Капрал, твою мать, – громким шепотом окликает его Стив. – Шесть утра, побойся бога!

Дуган не боится ни бога, ни черта, ни самого Капитана Америку, он только делает глоток, кивает в ответ и сдвигается в сторону, освобождая Стиву место. Фляжку, впрочем, прячет в одном из многочисленных карманов, но Стиву хватает нескольких секунд, чтобы уловить запах ядреного местного самогона. И где он только берет эту дрянь?

– Ну что, – Дуган хитро усмехается в усы, чешет лоб под шляпой и бросает на Стива долгий взгляд, – досталось тебе вчера?

В его голосе уверенность, как будто и правда все видел и все знает. Он затягивается, и белки его глаз, в красных прожилках сосудов после ночной вахты, блестят в темноте. Стив кивает. Досталось. Не впервой. Ему и прежде случалось получать нагоняй от Баки, и, черт возьми, он соврет, если скажет, что ему это не нравилось. Иногда Стиву кажется, что во все заведомо проигрышные драки он влезал исключительно для того, чтобы спровоцировать друга и между увесистым подзатыльником и потоком ругани услышать главное: мне не все равно. И все бы ничего, но никогда раньше в реакции Баки не было столько болезненного отчаяния, и это тревожит и пугает Стива, хоть он, конечно, никому об этом не скажет. Стив трогает пальцем прореху на рукаве, – зашить бы, – пожимает плечами и принимается шнуровать ботинки.

– Ха! Барнс всегда так. – Дуган крякает понимающе и, отложив в сторону импровизированную кочергу, оборачивается к нему. – Знаешь, мы с ним служили в сто седьмом с самого начала, хоть и в разных отделениях. Так я тебе скажу, не за смазливую морду ему сержанта дали. С виду балбес, все шуточки шутил да глазки девкам строил, а как до дела доходило, у него и провианта на всех хватало, и патроны в достатке. Выходки дурные солдатские прикрывал... Вот только спуску никому не давал тоже. Видел бы ты, как он своих гонял, кого пинком, кого уговором, кого прямым приказом. Так посмотришь со стороны – сам еще пацан против всех этих мужиков, а вот… И ведь слушали же! Откуда только в нем это берется.

– На мне тренировался. – Стив прячет неловкость в улыбке. 

Он слушает Дум-Дума, затаив дыхание, жадно ловит каждое слово. Стив почти ничего не знает о фронтовой жизни Баки, за исключением тех обрывков типичных армейских историй, что случалось прочесть в редких письмах друга. И сейчас он благодарен Дугану и фляжке самогона за шанс посмотреть на Баки со стороны. Он все еще чувствует между ними пропасть, которая разверзлась в тот момент, когда «Ю-Эс-Эс Сьюзан Би Энтони» отчалила от американского побережья, увозя новоиспеченного сержанта Барнса на войну, где не было места самому Стиву. И как ни странно, такие рассказы, как этот, связывают их гораздо сильнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд, и Стив хранит их в памяти, перебирает, как сокровища, и тот, другой Баки, о котором он почти ничего не знает, становится чуточку ближе.

Дуган потягивается, гасит о каблук сигарету, бросает окурок в костер и, отыскав в карманах походные спички, принимается разводить огонь. Пламя занимается не сразу, и он пыхтит, ругается так, что у Стива краснеют уши, а потом вдруг произносит чуть слышно:

– Ты береги его. Он себя не бережет, так хоть ты… На правах старшего – по годам, не по званию – скажу. Парень загонит себя, потому что ты спуску не даешь. А ведь он не суперсолдат, не забывай…

Стив напрягает плечи. «Я?» – хочет возмутиться он, но собственная память не дает пощады: «Ты успеешь». Не его ли это слова? Дерьмо! А ведь Дум-Дум прав. Стив невидяще смотрит в огонь. Костер понемногу разгорается, но не греет: подспудная тревога за Баки встает в полный рост, и по спине Стива ползет леденящий холод. Вот у Баки черные круги под глазами, холодный взгляд и сжатые губы. Вот он курит без конца, сжигая сигарету за сигаретой, словно ищет забвения в клубах табачного дыма. Вот он точит свой индейский нож, не замечая ничего вокруг, и холодное синеватое лезвие с трудом может сравниться остротой с чертами его лица… Баки изменился, с тех пор как вернулся из Аццано, но только плен ли тому причина? 

Стиву страшно. Он сует руку в карман, разглаживает записку. Господи, позволь мне ошибаться…

Наверное, Дуган что-то чувствует в его молчании. Он, кряхтя, встает, застегивает жилетку и поглубже нахлобучивает свой котелок. 

– Что-то наговорил я лишнего. Ты прости, кэп, если лезу не в свои дела. Последи за огнем, остальные вот-вот подтянутся, а я отлить схожу. Да пройдусь вокруг, скоро почту должны привезти.... 

Он, не договорив, смущенно кашляет и поспешно исчезает в темноте.

✪

– А что, мужики, хорошо, что у нас свои пайки в запасе имеются. Это ж невозможная дрянь, что они тут жрут. – Морита разворачивает шоколадку, бросает обертку в огонь. Кивает на котелок с мутной темной жидкостью – Вот кофе. Скажите, разве ж это кофе, а?

– Дерьмо это собачье, что тут говорить, – охотно подхватывает волну привычного возмущения Гейб и пихает Дернье в бок, – так ведь, приятель?

– Merde! – Дернье яростно кивает и, сморщившись, делает здоровенный глоток из своей кружки. 

Гейб смеется:

– Плесни-ка мне еще, что ли. Чем займемся, пока наш сержант наслаждается окрестными видами? Кэп, как думаешь, он там по делу гуляет или за бабами издалека подглядывать решил?

– От Барнса еще никто не уходил, фриц то или баба. – Фэлсворт осторожно пробует кофе на вкус, давится и в сердцах выливает все содержимое в сторону. На снегу расплывается грязно-коричневое пятно.

Стив старается не смотреть туда, где скрылся Дум-Дум и где, предположительно, сейчас находится Баки. Он тихо вздыхает, встает и произносит со всем спокойствием, на которое способен:

– А я, Джонс, думаю, что вам всем тоже не мешало бы заткнуться и самим уже заняться делом. Ясно? Для начала нам нужен собственный план... 

Договорить Стиву мешает появление младшего Перкинса из штаба. Артур протягивает ему конверт со знакомой печатью СНР на клапане, подписанный угловатым почерком Старка. Следом за мальчишкой из-за палаток, запыхавшись, выскакивает Дуган, хватает его за воротник и беззлобно встряхивает: 

– Вот шельмец, перехватил наши письма! – притворно рычит он. Артур виновато втягивает шею, но Коммандос смеются, Дуган выпускает свою жертву и парнишка неуверенно оглядывается по сторонам:

– Сэр, а сержант Барнс…

– Да какой я тебе сэр. Опоздал ты, малый, уже ушел сержант. – Дуган обходит вокруг костра, садится рядом с Моритой и приглядывается к остаткам еды. Не придумав ничего лучше, натягивает рукав куртки на самые пальцы, снимает с огня котелок и, пристроив у ног, зачерпывает ложку неаппетитного комковатого варева. – Эй, чего нос-то повесил? Давай, садись рядом, да рассказывай, почтальон, куда ты припрятал письмо от моей миссис?

Стив встречается с ним взглядом, но Дуган делает вид, что утреннего разговора не было вовсе. Парни ухмыляются, глядя на растерянного Артура, который понятия не имеет о том, что миссис Дуган – история, на ходу сочиненная для него одного. Стив тоже невольно дергает уголком рта, – придурки! – но, отодвинув веселье в сторону, распечатывает конверт. Разведданные Старка как нельзя вовремя, пора за работу. 

Дернье насвистывает мелодию про капитана с планом. Стив ненавидит его за это. Стив любит его за то, что для него это просто модный мотив.

– Давайте! Это будет хороший кадр.

Оператор направляет дуло кинокамеры Стиву в лицо, и тот нехотя кивает. «Не забывай, кому ты обязан своим местом здесь». Эти слова, однажды сказанные кем-то из военных чинов во время тура по Восточному побережью, то и дело эхом звучат у него в голове. Стив не забывает. Не забывает людей, которые поверили в него. Не забывает тех, кто каждый день прикрывает ему спину. Конечно, он обязан им. Им, а не выскочкам из отдела пропаганды армии США. Вот только армия сама по себе дала ему шанс попасть на фронт, – и спасти Баки! – и Стив не забывает об этом тоже. Он послушно разворачивается, принимая нужную позу. Стив готов поспорить, что сейчас он запросто может сравняться с Баки в том, насколько страшна его улыбка. 

– Сучий потрох! Капитан, еще раз. Как будто нас здесь нет. Просто продолжайте, что вы там говорили до этого.

Стив ругается про себя. На проработку деталей будущей операции по захвату базы Гидры, которая, по глубокому убеждению Стива, все-таки состоится послезавтра, уходит большая часть утра. Они обсуждают варианты прохода на ту сторону ущелья в обход городка и наезженных дорог, когда вооруженные камерами «деятели искусства» врываются в их тесный круг с ярым желанием отснять очередную серию будней Ревущих Коммандос.

– И кстати, я не вижу сержанта Барнса. Где он? – Один из операторов, судя по всему старший в группе, оглядывается по сторонам.

– А вот это, господа, не ваше дело. – Стив чувствует, как начинает закипать, сжимает кулаки. 

– Отнюдь. Камера любит Баки Барнса, как и сотни тысяч американских домохозяек. А это они несут нам денежки, и на эти денежки вы, Капитан, как и вся ваша компания, получаете паек и боеприпасы. Кино. Вот что на самом деле выигрывает войны! Так где Барнс?

Стив морщится. В другой жизни у него бы наверняка сейчас раскалывалась голова. Но сыворотка в крови лишила его шанса сослаться на боль и прекратить этот балаган.

– Да оставьте вы его в покое, – вступает в разговор Фэлсворт, поглядывая на часы. 

– Сержант на задании, вернется не скоро. Снимайте, что хотите, или валите отсюда, только не мешайте, бога ради, нам делать свою работу. 

Дуган салютует ему фляжкой. Морита быстро выкручивает один из верньеров, и стоянка на мгновение оглашается треском из динамика радио.

– Нет, так дело не пойдет. Хм. Эй, ты! – Оператор машет рукой слоняющемуся неподалеку Артуру. Тот удивленно замирает, вопросительно тычет себя пальцем в грудь. – Да-да, ты, иди сюда. Будешь стоять здесь, спиной к камере, и смотреть вдаль. Капитан, у вас есть что-то из вещей Барнса?

Стив закрывает глаза, делает глубокий вдох, считая до пяти, и, взяв себя в руки, идет к своей палатке. Синяя куртка Баки, слишком легкая для того, чтобы в ней часами сидеть в засаде на снегу, лежит у входа. Он зарывается в нее лицом, вдыхая знакомые и родные запахи Баки. Это успокаивает лучше любой настойки, и несколько бесконечно долгих секунд он так и сидит, уткнувшись носом в жесткую холодную ткань, прежде чем нехотя вернуться назад к ожидающим его людям.

– Превосходно! – Оператор накидывает куртку на плечи Артура, и у мальчишки, кажется, даже руки дрожат от восторга, когда он пытается попасть в рукава. Куртка великовата ему в плечах и в длину, но Артур гладит пальцами застежки, и в лице его столько счастья, что Стив сдается и уже почти не возражает против этого маскарада. У них всех здесь слишком мало поводов для радости, пусть хоть у парня будет один. 

Оператор обходит его стороной, камера жужжит и переводит взгляд единственного глаза на импровизированный стол из все тех же чертовски полезных в этих краях ящиков с разложенной поверх картой, линейками и карандашами. 

– Капитан, нас здесь нет. – Второй оператор трогает его за рукав и кивает, мол, продолжайте.

– Ага, как же, – бормочет себе под нос Стив. Он поднимает голову к небу. Погода стремительно портится. Из-за гор с севера наползают тяжелые, набитые снегом тучи, их брюхо разбухло и вот-вот лопнет. Первые снежинки падают ему на лицо. Как там Баки? Что делает сейчас? 

Джонс следит за его взглядом, скребет пятерней затылок:

– Опять снег, да сколько можно. Может подождем, пока он выпадет весь, а как засыплет все метров на двадцать – пойдем напрямик над верхушками деревьев, как те чертовы детишки, что надышались пыльцой феи? 

– Погоди, разве они ее вдыхали? – спрашивает Морита, недоверчиво подняв бровь.

– Ты понял о чем я, не будь занудой, Джим. И вообще, что за чушь эта пыльца. Когда у тебя есть фея, ты летаешь совсем по другой причине... – Он делает многозначительные пассы руками, очерчивая в воздухе изгибы женской фигуры, и подмигивает Дернье. Жак и Джим смеются. Стив показывает кулак.

– Судя по карте, – Фэлсворт стучит карандашом по столу, привлекая всеобщее внимание, – внизу есть еще одна речка, побольше нашей, и она сейчас не замерзла. Если мы хотим перебраться на ту сторону незамеченными, придется наводить веревочную переправу. Здесь бы ваша пыльца и пригодилась, господа. А без нее – кто в воду полезет, вот наш главный вопрос.

Все как один смотрят на Стива. Стив мысленно прикидывает, можно ли бросить щит с прикрепленной к нему веревкой так, чтобы тот облетел вокруг дерева и вернулся назад. Камера жужжит, фиксируя сцену. Чуть в стороне медленно оборачивается Артур, и глаза у него горят хорошо знакомым Стиву азартом:

– Веревочная переправа… – повторяет он звенящим от эмоций голосом. – Я сейчас! Я мигом! 

Он разворачивается на каблуках и убегает, взметая вокруг себя брызги раскисшего снега, еще до того, как кто-либо из них успевает сказать хоть слово. Мелькает между палаток синяя куртка, и восемь пар глаз провожают взглядом удаляющуюся фигуру парнишки. Чертыхается оператор. 

Фэлсворт потирает переносицу. 

Дуган делает глоток из фляжки и произносит вслух то, о чем сейчас думает каждый из Коммандос: 

– Барнс его убьет.

✪

Артур не появляется ни через миг, ни через час, ни через два. Когда майор Перкинс вызывает Стива к себе, тот уже знает: что-то случилось. Тревожное предчувствие, спрятанное глубоко внутри, выходит наружу, разбегается мурашками по коже, сжимает пальцы и сердце в кулак.

Дорога через лагерь кажется вечностью, Стив кивает в ответ на приветствия солдат, машет кому-то рукой – кто это был? – и только около штабной палатки на секунду останавливается, чтобы поправить форму и пригладить волосы. Здесь неестественно тихо, словно кто-то сверху вдруг взял и выключил звук посреди сеанса в кинотеатре. Не стучит печатная машинка, не переговариваются люди, не тянет запахом табачного дыма из-за угла. Стив прислушивается, он не готов принять эту тишину, и чуткое ухо улавливает обрывки голосов в отдалении: 

– … вроде утром вышел… 

– … да, один. Патруль наткнулся... 

– … говорят, тело уже начало коченеть, здесь это дело недолгое. 

Стив трясет головой, прогоняя панические мысли, и заходит внутрь.

Майор бледен, а веки красные, как бывает, если долго и с силой тереть глаза руками. У него неподвижное, будто каменное лицо, узкие губы плотно сжаты в линию. Спина прямая, и только рука, в которой он держит лист бумаги, дрожит от напряжения. Приглядевшись, Стив на просвет замечает типовой армейский бланк. Он не знает наверняка, но, конечно, догадывается, что там, на этом бланке, и от этой догадки леденеет все внутри. «Военный Секретариат в моем лице выражает глубочайшее сожаление...» Стив уже видел такие, и, господи пресвятый боже, только не это, не снова, пожалуйста…

– Вон там, – майор говорит хрипло и зло, резко дергает головой в сторону расположения медчасти, – лежит тело моего Арти. Героизм ваш херов, как оказалось, та еще зараза. Иди давай, посмотри, к чему он приводит на самом деле. Эх!.. А говорили, что твой снайпер лучший. Что ж парня-то не уберег?

У Стива колени подгибаются от облегчения, и, видит бог, он ненавидит себя за это. 

Майор Перкинс, очевидно, не в первый раз за день устало проводит рукой по лицу. Словно растеряв всю злость, что держала его в ожидании Стива, он хватается за стол, тяжело оседает на табурет и пристально смотрит в глаза:

– Ну, капитан, что молчишь? Что я его матери скажу, а? 

И в голосе его такая беззащитная растерянность и удивление, что Стив не знает, как ответить этому человеку напротив. Да и Перкинс вряд ли ждет ответа. 

В голове делается пусто. Мир замедляется, сужается до крошечного участка дороги, низкого серого неба в просвете между соседними палатками, оседающих на землю крупных снежинок. Стив провожает их взглядом. Одну, другую, третью…

Призрачно-белая фигура Баки возникает из ниоткуда совсем рядом, нарушая эту минуту молчания. Стив делает шаг навстречу, умоляюще смотрит на него: нет, не подходи. Не сейчас. Баки отстраняет его плечом и проходит вперед. Порыв ветра врывается следом, швыряет пригоршню снега Стиву в лицо. Баки притопывает каблуками, отряхивает рукава, и замирает, как на штык наткнувшись на пустой взгляд майора Перкинса. От этого взгляда веет таким холодом, что Стиву кажется, будто сам воздух между ними замерзает, стекленеет и вот-вот распадется на тысячи смертоносных осколков.

Майор медленно лезет за пазуху и достает оттуда… что-то похожее на тетрадный лист, но отчего-то красное. Медленно кладет его на стол, разглаживает, не обращая внимания на следы, остающиеся на пальцах. Господи, да что же это... Майор говорит преувеличенно спокойно, и от этого спокойствия леденеет кровь в жилах: 

– Вот. Рядом нашли.

Баки кивает, протягивает руку и забирает залитый кровью листок бумаги. Конечно же, он все знает. Стив видит, как спина его каменеет, и он хочет встать с ним рядом, сжать плечо, закрыть от этого взгляда, от обрушившейся на него вины, но не может сдвинуться с места. Баки секунду изучает страницу, шумно, будто через силу, пытается вдохнуть. 

– Убирайся. 

Баки стискивает зубы так, что выступают желваки на скулах. Прячет лист в карман, мазнув красным по белой ткани, достает и кладет на стол зажигалку. В следующую секунду он уже исчезает.

– А ты что смотришь? – Майор рычит на Стива, вскакивает с места и одним движением смахивает со стола и карты, и карандаши, и письма, и чертову зажигалку. 

Стив вытягивается по стойке «смирно», вскидывает ладонь к виску в воинском салюте:

– Сэр. Я соболезную вашей утрате. 

И уходит, не оглядываясь.

Стив мечется по лагерю в поисках Баки, но всякий раз тот ускользает, как вода сквозь пальцы. Чертов снайпер, он умеет быть незаметным и уходить от контакта. Один раз Стиву кажется, что он видит впереди, как один из вездесущих кинооператоров хватает за рукав фигуру в белом. Господи, спаси глупца и сохрани, ибо не ведает он, что творит. Стив бросается в их сторону, но не успевает. Баки что-то говорит, и оператор поспешно отходит в сторону. На Баки страшно смотреть. Но он сворачивает за угол, и Стив в который раз теряет его из виду.

В медчасти он задерживается надолго. Тело Артура еще лежит на столе под навесом со стороны улицы. На нем все еще надета синяя куртка Баки, она насквозь пропиталась кровью из раны и застыла на холоде корочкой бурого льда. Снайпер стрелял разрывной, пуля попала в шею, разворотила гортань, вывернула наружу куски плоти и обрывки сосудов. Но лицо почти не пострадало, и Стив разглядывает его простые, почти детские черты, пока не начинают слезиться глаза. 

«Барнс убьет его». 

Убьет. Вот только это чушь собачья, не Баки виновен в том, что мальчишка лежит здесь куском замороженного мяса, а он, Стив, и, черт побери… Черт побери…

Стив протягивает руку и проводит пальцем по крылышку на рукаве куртки. В этой грязи и крови оно одно остается белым. 

У стоянки Коммандос его встречает Дуган. Он дремлет, укрывшись с головой запасным палаточным тентом, но, услышав тяжелую поступь Стива, открывает глаза. Стив садится рядом, трогает напарника за плечо:

– Дай закурить…

– И давно ты куришь? – Дуган пристально смотрит на него, но послушно достает пачку, стучит по донышку, и на ладонь высыпается пара помятых сигарет. Он протягивает их Стиву, тот неловко берет одну, закуривает, делает затяжку и надсадно кашляет, больше от непривычного вкуса дешевого табака, нежели от дыма. Дуган понимающе кивает. – Твой первый? 

Стив медлит немного, не до конца уверенный, стоит ли об этом говорить, но все же решает быть честным в первую очередь с самим собой.

– Нет… – он поднимает взгляд к рано поседевшему небу. – Да.

Он ерзает, не находя себе места, затягивается еще и еще. Внутри ворочается тяжелое, мутное чувство. Это все неправильно, неправильно и несправедливо. Так не должно было случиться. Бессмыслица какая-то. Стиву больно. Это не первая смерть, которую он встречает на своем пути. Была мама. Он не был готов, – к смерти нельзя быть готовым, – и все же знал, что это случится. Первой внезапной потерей стал, пожалуй, доктор Эрскин. Но в убийстве Авраама Эрскина был смысл. Это можно понять и… не простить, нет, но можно принять. То, что происходит здесь… Стив с нарастающим ужасом в полной мере осознает вдруг, что в войне нет ни тени справедливости. Ему всегда казалось, что Баки преувеличивает. Что война сродни поединку, где воля встречается с волей, человек с человеком. Но правда в другом. В смерти на войне подчас нет вообще никакого смысла. Человек просто встречается с пулей. Точка. 

Его начинает мутить. 

Дум-Дум роется где-то у себя за спиной, достает порядком опустевшую флягу и протягивает Стиву. 

– Мой тебе совет. Тебе придется научиться терять. Чем меньше ты думаешь об этом, тем крепче спишь по ночам. Это такая жизнь. Вот и помни о живых.

Стив кивает и делает глоток. Ему страшно за Баки.

С неба падает снег.

✪

Если раньше охотничий домик и можно было условно назвать «домом», то сейчас от него почти ничего не осталось. Доски сгнили, одна стена совсем развалилась, утянув за собой часть крыши, и теперь все строение перекосило так, что того и гляди оно рухнет, погребая под собой любого, кто решится воспользоваться им как укрытием.

Постройкой давно не пользовались, что отчасти объясняет, почему никто не догадался отметить ее на карте. Идиоты! Баки достает нож – подарок инструктора-сиу, – и пришпиливает к стволу перед собой мятый окровавленный лист. Снова припадает к окуляру прицела и, подкручивая настройки, сверяется с размытыми линиями на этой самодельной карте. Поначалу он не замечает в развалюхе напротив ничего необычного. Но он не торопится, медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром, сканирует пространство вокруг. Но вот его внимание привлекает что-то странное: в одном месте на фоне деревьев хорошо видно, как снег зависает в воздухе, не долетая до земли, как будто что-то удерживает его на весу. И... да, так и есть: от ближайших стволов в разные стороны ущелья тянутся едва различимые нити канатов. Возможно, когда-то всю эту систему использовали для переброски тяжелых грузов, а теперь остатков креплений оказалось достаточно, чтобы приспособить ее для одного человека. Вот как ему удавалось так быстро перемещаться по склонам, используя развалюху как базу. Умно. Но все люди ошибаются, а его противник всего лишь человек, теперь он точно в этом уверен. 

Баки припадает к земле. Ухмыляется горько: пригодилась охотнику синяя куртка. Вот тебе и «Зиппо» на удачу. Теперь немец какое-то время будет думать, что убил его, а значит, возможно, станет менее осторожным, и у Баки появится шанс обнаружить его, пока тот не добрался... до Стива.

Он устраивается поудобней в своем временном укрытии, накидывает на голову капюшон. Дышит на ладони, растирает покрасневшие от холода пальцы. Руки дрожат, – сегодня он был в засаде слишком долго и уже потерял много тепла, – но он заставляет себя лежать тихо. Выравнивает дыхание, щурит глаза. Смотрит в прицел. Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох… Слева направо: дерево, куст, камни, дерево, сломанная доска, ржавое ведро, угол дома в проплешинах мха, ветка… Серый, серый, черный, серый, бурый, серый… Вдох. Черный крестик прицела медленно ползет по поверхности камней, цепляется за редкие сухие листья. И снова. Справа налево. Дерево, дерево, камень… Выдох. 

Метет все сильнее, видимость портится настолько, что мельтешение снежинок перед глазами сливается в сплошной белый шум. Баки не шевелится.

Снег падает, застывает у него на волосах, на ресницах. Не тает. Как у тех, в морге. Как у Артура в синей куртке. Или это был не Артур вовсе, а он сам… Дерево. Камень. Камень… Снег.

Темнеет. Серый густеет, становится вязким, почти черным. Дерево, дерево, нет, куст, дерево. Камень. Когда на исходе четвертого часа в проеме заросшего окна напротив дергается ветка, Баки знает, где его искать.

✪

Транс отступает, и Баки шипит сквозь зубы. Он настолько замерз, что уже не чувствует пальцев на руках и ногах и больше не дрожит: все тело закоченело, а от холода и напряжения челюсть сводит так, что ноют стиснутые зубы.

Нужно идти. Баки разворачивается в сторону долины и заставляет себя сделать шаг. И еще один.

И еще. 

И еще.

Он не знает, сколько проходит времени, прежде чем туман перед глазами слегка рассеивается, открывая знакомые очертания лагеря. Может, час. Может, сутки. Кажется, это тот самый поворот. Кажется, кто-то кричит ему вслед. Кажется, он уже умер, и теперь он – всего лишь тень от фонаря. И так странно, что кто-то может увидеть его и крикнуть «Баки!». Кто такой этот чертов Баки? 

Баки остается сделать пару шагов, когда он спотыкается и падает на руки подоспевшему Джонсу. Тот подхватывает его под мышки и почти волоком подтаскивает к костру. Крепко обхватив за плечи, он придерживает голову Баки одной рукой, пока кто-то – Дум-Дум? – подносит кружку ко рту: 

– Эй! Эй, сержант, вот... 

Баки начинает колотить так, что приходится держать ему и кружку, и голову. Он с трудом размыкает зубы, и трофейный самогон льется в горло, как вода. Весьма дерьмовая на вкус. 

– Да что ж ты делаешь, парень! Лучше?

Баки не то кивает, не то просто дергается вперед, скрючившись и наклоняясь поближе к огню. 

Он не в силах пошевелиться, ему кажется, что он постарел на добрую сотню лет, стал хрупким и ломким. Усталость накатывает на него, как ревущий ледяной поток, сминает под собой, перемалывает кости и выворачивает суставы. Ему кажется, что внутри не осталось ничего живого. Кружится ли у мертвых голова? Выдох. Вдох… 

Коммандос собираются вокруг, как тогда, в Аццано, устраиваются рядом, прикрывая его своими телами от леса, ветра и остального мира. Не задают вопросов, вполголоса обсуждая события этого дня, и Баки, убаюканный ровным гулом знакомых голосов, успокаивается, затихает, закрывает глаза. Призраки Аццано и те, другие, подбираются ближе, Баки кажется, что их стало больше, но приглушенный свет костра и тонкая нитка тепла, протянувшаяся между сидящими полукругом людьми, отгоняют их прочь.

Когда Стив врывается в их маленький лагерь, Баки хватает сил встать. И встретить взгляд.

А потом лавина накрывает его с головой.

✪

Стив ныряет в палатку следом за Баки. Рычит шепотом:

– Раздевайся, придурок.

Не дожидаясь, пока Баки справится с носками и брюками, он скидывает свою одежду и, едва не опрокинув локтем так некстати подвернувшуюся лампу, подползает ближе, прижимается к Баки горячим телом, обнимает крепко. Баки вяло пытается отстраниться – не дай бог кто заглянет и увидит их вот так. Но Стив разворачивает его к себе, берет в ладони левую кисть, растирает, подносит к губам, не то целуя, не то согревая дыханием холодные пальцы. 

– Ты где был? Совсем с ума сошел? Посмотри, что это? Руку захотел потерять? – Стив говорит тихо, но Баки слышит, что он снова глотает окончания слов, как бывало, когда от тревоги и злости у хилого бруклинского пацана перехватывало дыхание. Баки хочет что-то сказать в ответ, да только что тут скажешь, в самом деле. Он только облизывает губы и смотрит на их руки блестящими в темноте глазами. 

Волосы Баки оттаяли и липнут ко лбу темными завитками. Стив шумно вздыхает, хватает его за шею, рывком притягивая к себе, тычется носом в мокрый висок. Дрожащие от холода, смеси гнева и страха, они так и лежат, лицом к лицу, сплетаясь телами. Переплетаются пальцы, руки, ноги, так крепко врастая друг в друга, словно силясь разделить на двоих кровоток и дыхание. Улучив момент, Баки выпутывается наконец из одежды, и Стив касается ногами его ледяных ступней. Наконец холод отступает, и Баки снова ощущает, как кровь бежит по венам, обжигая и причиняя боль. Она горячая, господи, такая горячая, как огонь, в котором гореть им обоим. Но если и гореть – то вместе до конца. 

– Стив, – чуть слышно зовет Баки. – Я нашел его. 

– Тише... 

Они лежат молча какое-то время, пока Баки не отогревается окончательно и не начинает проваливаться в сон. Голова его устало клонится Стиву на грудь.

– Стив… Вчера… Я боялся за тебя. Ничего так раньше не боялся, а тогда испугался. А что если… что если я не успею? Стив… – Он даже немного приподнимается на локте, словно силясь заглянуть Стиву в глаза. – Пообещай, что будешь молиться за меня.

– Что…

– Не перебивай. Слушай. Он там, наверху, давно уже меня не слышит. А ты хороший человек, и тебя-то Он точно послушает. Должен. И ты, Стив, та еще заноза в заднице, я-то знаю, и если ты во что-то веришь, то убедишь кого угодно. Может, и Его убедишь, что Баки Барнс не совсем пропащий ублюдок и нужно ему немножечко помочь? Совсем чуть-чуть, ну? Давай, друг, пообещай, что будешь молиться за меня. Завтра. 

– Что за чушь, Баки, ты лучше всех, кого я когда-либо знал…

– Пожалуйста.

– Завтра и всегда. 

– Хорошо… – Баки хочет добавить еще что-то, но веки такие тяжелые, что он не в силах больше сопротивляться. Он закрывает глаза и проваливается в неровный тревожный сон.

Стив осторожно выпутывается из кольца рук Баки. Натягивает на него сухие носки, заворачивает в оба одеяла и ложится рядом, прижимается ближе к спине. Напряжение, скопившееся в мыслях и в мышцах за бесконечно долгий день, уходит вместе с остатками адреналина, и Стив больше не в силах ни думать, ни шевелиться. Все, что он хочет сейчас – обнимать Баки, потому что это – единственное, что имеет значение. Коснуться губами горячего сухого лба и сказать... 

Сколько раз ему хотелось сказать, как сильно Баки ему дорог. Сколько раз за каждым произнесенным вслух «ты нужен нам» стояло «ты нужен _мне_ ». Сколько раз он готов был повторять, что важнее, ближе и дороже нет никого. Но стоило ему открыть рот – всякий раз получалась какая-то ерунда вроде «береги себя» и «не наделай глупостей». Баки, не просыпаясь, что-то неразборчиво шепчет. Стив представляет, как губы Баки шевелятся, и господи помилуй, но как же хочется коснуться их своими хоть раз, хоть один чертов раз – и будь что будет. Он вздыхает, обнимает Баки крепче, утыкается носом в затылок. 

Сколько раз Баки так же возился с ним самим? Желал ли он того же? 

Мир перевернулся с ног на голову. Все неправильно. Это Баки всегда был легким. Это он как поплавок держал Стива на плаву в этой жизни. Удастся ли им когда-нибудь найти свой баланс? А если нет – пусть так. Мир перевернулся, но у Стива хватит сил удержать двоих. 

Он не умеет и не хочет учиться терять.

Он закрывает глаза. 

Он видит окровавленную синюю куртку. 

«Что я его матери скажу?»

✪

– Эй...

Морита дергается раз, другой и затихает. Баки медленно разжимает руки: 

– Тише, Джимми, тише. Это я. Тише. 

Он разворачивает Мориту лицом к себе и прижимает палец к губам. 

– Барнс, мать твою, ты чего так крадешься? Охренел совсем? – Тот поспешно отодвигается в сторону и потирает шею. Баки готов поклясться, что слышит, как бьется его сердце. Только это все ерунда, конечно. Просто это у него самого кровь в ушах стучит. Так ведь обычно и бывает у нормальных людей, правда? 

Он отступает на шаг. 

– Извини. Шуметь не хочется, пусть другие спят. Можно? – Он кивает в сторону костра. 

В темноте ни зги не видно, и Морита скорее догадывается, чем видит:

– Садись уже. – Он совсем неподобающе бойцу элитного отряда шмыгает носом и вытирает лицо рукавом. – Чего надо-то?

– Да вот, кипяточком разжиться.

Баки устраивается рядом, тянется потрогать стоящий на жаровне котелок, – еще горячий, – и довольно прищелкивает языком. Лезет за пазуху, достает походный термос и, зажав его коленями, отвинчивает крышку быстрым и точным движением. Морита следит за его руками как завороженный.

– Будь я фрицем, ты бы мне так же башку свернул? 

– Что? – Баки подхватывает котелок, но поднести к себе не успевает, так и замирает с вытянутой рукой. Кусок толстой стальной проволоки, прикрученный вместо сломанной когда-то ручки, больно врезается в обмороженную накануне ладонь. Вода выплескивается на ботинки, и он, чуть слышно чертыхнувшись, ставит котелок обратно. 

– Ничего, сержант. Рано ты сегодня, говорю. 

Баки наклоняется к жаровне снова, но Морита возмущенно фыркает и перехватывает котелок на секунду раньше. 

– Оставь, дай я. Уверен, что готов? Я уж, грешным делом, думал, что после вчерашнего ты не встанешь...

Баки прячет вздох, глядя, как Морита, забрав у него термос, ловко наполняет его до краев. С тихим стальным шелестом крышка встает на место. Он поднимается, поправляет ремень и закидывает винтовку на плечо. Но руку убрать не спешит. 

– Уверен, Джимми. Я никогда раньше не был так уверен. 

Под пальцами, под слоем одежды с чужого плеча, кожа все еще горит в том месте, где во сне ее касались губы Стива. 

До побудки, если верить стрелкам на капитанских часах, еще целых два часа. Баки пробирается через лабиринт жилых палаток в сторону первых линий укреплений, стараясь не привлекать лишнего внимания, но то и дело поскальзывается и чертыхается про себя. Грязь вперемешку с подтаявшим снегом схватилась за ночь на морозе корочкой льда, и теперь любой, кто осмелится в это время выйти наружу, рискует сломать ногу, а то и шею, не удержав равновесие в скользкой колее. 

В лагере тихо и безлюдно, не слышно ни голосов солдат, ни ставшего привычным ровного гула работающих моторов. Только зоркий взгляд Баки нет-нет да выхватит из темноты понурые фигуры часовых, – конец «собачьей вахты» время дурное, – но его не окликают ни разу. Надежно укрытый от внешнего мира в ладонях этих гор, лагерь спит глубоким спокойным сном, будто младенец в колыбели. Баки криво усмехается себе под нос. Вот ведь как бывает. В другом месте и в другое время разве кто дал бы им так беспечно дрыхнуть в двух шагах от передовой? Он еще смутно помнит, как давным-давно на фронте, в первые ночи в окопе, глаз сомкнуть не мог ни на минуту: вокруг сверкало, ревело, и все казалось, что следующий снаряд разорвется у него над головой и тогда... конец. Потом привык. Привык настолько, что сама по себе тишина стала казаться угрозой. Какой тут сон. 

Баки вздыхает. Тянется за спину в поисках еловой веточки, но пальцы хватают пустоту. Неужели выронил по дороге? Жаль. Он отходит в сторону, зачерпывает пригоршню того, что, по смелому предположению, еще вчера было чистым снегом, и протирает лицо, дабы немного взбодрится. Здесь поспать ему не светит тоже, но, может, оно и к лучшему: сны его – не самое приятное место для отдыха. 

Вот бы посмотреть хоть раз, что видит Роджерс, когда закрывает глаза. 

Найти в темноте вчерашнюю лежку удается с трудом. Снег засыпал следы, и без помощи фонаря и карты пробираться сквозь лес приходится едва ли не на ощупь. Но все же чувство направления его не подводит. Знакомая развилка, поворот направо, еще с полсотни метров вдоль старого ельника. А вот и то самое место. Баки вешает винтовку на сук, потягивается, разминая плечи, и берется за лопатку. К тому времени, как густые чернильные тени растворяются в холодном воздухе раннего утра, он успевает обустроить себе временное пристанище. Здесь, в корнях поваленной ели, по-своему уютно, и Баки довольно ухмыляется, рассматривая результат своей работы. Что ж, вышло неплохо. Впрочем, в работе его всегда привлекало другое. Он берет винтовку в руки, любовно гладит отполированное сотнями таких же касаний дерево, поправляет обмотку, подкручивает прицел. Мало кому известна та горькая правда о снайперах, в которой порой стыдно признаться даже себе самому. На самом деле он любит стрелять.

Баки поудобней устраивает винтовку в ложбинке между корнями.

Это последний день. Сегодня все должно решиться. 

Но то ли его везение подходит к концу, то ли он все-таки умудряется дернуть нечаянно ту невидимую нить, что протягивается между ним и немецким снайпером, потому что тот, словно почувствовав, что противник жив, появляться не спешит. 

Баки вглядывается в тени на склоне: очертания предметов еще с трудом различимы в рассветных сумерках. Ему бы сейчас прибор, чтобы видеть в темноте. Вроде того прототипа, что они нашли и забрали с собой в одну из прошлых миссий. Жаль только, что Говард не успел над ним поработать как следует. 

Перекрестье прицела медленно движется слева направо. Баки больше помнит, чем видит на самом деле: дерево, камни, камни, куст, камни, дерево… 

Господь всемогущий, беззвучно шепчет он, если ты меня еще слышишь. Дай хоть что-нибудь. Хоть один случайный блик, камешек, выскользнувший из-под сапога, дрогнувшую ветку. 

Как назло нагромождение валунов с той стороны ущелья надежно скрывает тропу. О том, что противник на месте, Баки узнает, лишь когда дергается один из тросов. Вчерашний снег, осевший на канате, срывается вниз, рассыпается роем белых мух.

И сердце Баки ухает следом.

Этот трос ведет в то самое место, откуда лагерь просматривается, как на ладони. Баки медленно втягивает холодный воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Думай. В другой раз ты мог бы снять его над ущельем. Что может быть проще, в самом деле. Упреждение, поправка на ветер… Вот только здесь еще слишком темно, а скорость будет большой. Слишком. Риск велик. Если сейчас промахнуться... Перед глазами встает недавняя картинка из морга: светлые волосы, слипшиеся от крови, родинка на щеке. Он моргает, прогоняя видение прочь. Сдать свою позицию, но отвлечь от Стива? 

Решай же. Ну. Сейчас. 

Баки стреляет. 

Он намеренно посылает пулю по касательной в тот угол дома, за которым, как он помнит, располагается система крепления тросов. Пуля вспарывает древесину, летят щепки. Летят к черту все его планы. 

Небо светлеет. Начинается новый день. И снова справа налево: камни, камни, куст, камни, дерево, камни… Серый, серый, черный, серый, бурый, серый… 

К концу первого дня Баки ненавидит серый цвет.

✪

Стив выскакивает из палатки в одних подштанниках, вертит головой по сторонам, лихорадочно соображая, где находится: зыбкие очертания реальности на границе между сном и явью не сразу обретают плотность. В ушах еще звучит отголосок далекого выстрела, но, кажется, никто, кроме него, этого не слышит. Откуда-то справа раздаются смешки и улюлюканье. С десяток солдат из взвода капрала Льюиса прерывают свою раннюю трапезу и во все глаза смотрят на легенду Западного фронта. Стив бросает взгляд на свои босые ноги и мучительно краснеет, осознавая всю комичность ситуации, однако скрыться в палатке не спешит.

– Тревога, братцы! – Один из парней, тот, что повыше и пошире в плечах, с которым Стив здоровался пару раз накануне, салютует ему кружкой. – Америка в опасности! 

Ему вторит дружный хохот товарищей. Стив переводит дыхание, успокаивает сердцебиение и медленно оборачивается в сторону говорившего. Остается только надеяться, что голос не подведет и будет звучать уверенно и ровно.

– Кто-то стрелял? Я слышал выстрел со стороны ущелья и эхо...

Солдат пожимает плечами и возвращается к своей миске. Несколько бесконечно долгих секунд он не то обдумывает его слова, не то просто ковыряет серое варево, которое даже издалека не выглядит аппетитно, и отвечать явно не спешит. Делает глоток из кружки, причмокивает, оглядывается на своих. 

– Не, Кэп, брось. Не было ничего. Приснилось поди... – Он сочувственно покачивает головой, усмехается, всем своим видом показывая, что, мол, всякое бывает, нечего волноваться. И теряет к Стиву интерес. 

Стив кивает, но не может избавиться от беспокойства и потому так и стоит на месте, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Может, приснилось, а может... Но за выстрелом не следует ничего. Он делает шаг назад и только сейчас замечает, что умудрился наступить на сломанную еловую ветку и теперь она больно впивается в ступню. Стив шипит себе под нос проклятия, поднимает веточку, вертит в руках. Баки. Наверное выронил, когда уходил. 

Он ныряет обратно в палатку и принимается натягивать брюки, майку, возится с рукавами куртки, так и не вывернутыми с вечера, когда Баки… Усилием воли Стив загоняет тревогу глубоко внутрь. Баки скоро вернется. А когда это случится, надо спросить про стрелявшего. Уж тот знает наверняка. Стив надеется, что все обойдется, что это был лишь плохой сон. Он не хочет новых жертв. Тем более из-за него. И верит в своего снайпера. 

Во второй раз из палатки выходит не до смерти перепуганный Стиви, но Капитан Америка. Как ни в чем ни бывало делает зарядку, умывается холодной водой. Наскоро закинув в себя завтрак, собирает Коммандос и проводит утро за сборами в дорогу. Он все еще уверен в том, что будущее наступление развернется завтра по плану. У штабной палатки, впрочем, появляется только для того, чтобы сделать звонок Филлипсу. 

Будьте наготове – слышит он. 

Ждите приказа – слышит он.

Как он ни старается, сердце все еще слышит другое.

Ждать. 

Больше всего на свете Стив Роджерс ненавидит ждать. 

– Патроны все пересчитали? – Он даже не смотрит в сторону Коммандос, ему просто нужно чем-то занять голову. 

– Дважды, – ворчит Джонс, закидывая на плечо пулеметную ленту. 

– А аптечку проверили? Что с припасами? 

Баки не возвращается ни к обеду, ни после, и вот тогда тревога встает в полный рост. Неизвестность вкупе с затянувшимся ожиданием сводит Стива с ума. Он ходит кругами, как волк в клетке, его беспокойство кажется настолько осязаемым, что его можно потрогать руками.

– Хватит. – Фэлсворт берет его за рукав и отводит в сторону. 

– Что?

– Спокойно, Капитан. Барнс знает, что делает. Он и раньше уходил надолго, но всегда возвращался самое позднее к завтраку. Зачем вот это все? А?

Стив прячет глаза. 

– Ладно, парни. Вы все же проверьте все на всякий случай. А я пойду…

Он и в самом деле уходит, дабы не сеять лишний раз панику и не мешать своим людям делать работу, в которой им нет равных. Но вместо того, чтобы отправиться к себе, неприкаянным зверем Стив мечется по лагерю. Пытается занять себя делом. Перетаскивать тяжести? Легко. Раздавать автографы? Конечно, почему бы и нет. Пьет с офицерами столь любимый англичанами чай. И то и дело бросает взгляд на запястье. Стрелки часов медленно ползут по кругу, но в этом вынужденном безвременьи не происходит ровным счетом ничего. 

Когда изображать деятельность надоедает, он уходит к себе и пытается забыться за книгой, но слова не складываются в предложения. После четырежды прочитанного и ни разу не понятого абзаца, Стив сдается и просто смотрит в потолок, считая секунды, минуты, часы... Воздух сгущается вокруг, как желе, и становится трудно дышать. Когда ближе к полуночи в лагере внезапно раздается оглушительный грохот, он вскидывает голову, готовый сорваться с места, но нет, это даже не выстрел, всего лишь уронили что-то тяжелое в той стороне, где кухня. Не было ничего. Не было. Ждать. Стив не спит всю ночь, вслушивается в окружающие звуки, надеясь скорее почувствовать, чем услышать знакомую поступь. Но его окружает лишь тишина. 

Утром Баки по-прежнему нигде не видно. Патрульные разводят руками, мол, не встречали, не знаем. В штабе молчат. Необходимость хранить спокойствие и оставаться на месте разрывает Стива изнутри.

К середине следующего дня он весь – сжатая до предела пружина.

✪

К середине следующего дня Баки почти теряет сознание. Действие стимуляторов заканчивается, и он едва может пошевелиться от холода и усталости. Его ресницы слиплись и примерзли к окуляру прицела. Его волосы покрылись снегом, смерзлись в сосульки, и со стороны он, должно быть, выглядит немногим живее своих вчерашних жертв.

Чертов немец предельно осторожен, и Баки остается только сутки напролет снова и снова вглядываться в пейзаж перед собой, по сантиметру изучая пространство, и надеяться увидеть хоть какую-то зацепку. Где же ты, сука, ну же? Ну?

Баки едва различает, что там, впереди. 

Пальцы его уже почти не гнутся, когда рука сама тянется к ножу. Господи, шепчет он посиневшими губами, ну что еще ты ждешь от меня. Хочешь жертву – возьми меня. Хочешь крови – возьми мою. 

Холодное лезвие вспарывает левую ладонь, на снег падают первые алые капли. Такие яркие в этом бесцветном загробном мире. Баки моргает раз, другой, и сонливость понемногу отступает. Рана пульсирует болью в такт биению сердца. Живой. А значит, успеет. Потому что иначе быть не может. Потому время сомнений кончилось. Потому что в его руках жизнь того, кто любим, кто дороже последнего вдоха. Потому что он всегда вытаскивает мелкого бруклинского борца за справедливость из любых передряг. И потому что никто и никогда не причинит вреда Стиву Роджерсу пока Баки Барнс жив. 

Баки делает глубокий вдох. Он чувствует руки Стива, которые обнимают его за плечи. Чувствует его присутствие за своей спиной. 

Выдох.

Он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько живым.

Его дыхание спокойно.

Его мысли спокойны.

Его руки спокойны.

Его сердце спокойно. 

Невидимая нить натягивается.

Не отрывая взгляда от места, где находится его противник, Баки встает из укрытия и стреляет.

✪

Два выстрела сливаются в один неестественно громкий звук. Он отражается от гор, от замерзших стволов деревьев, множится, заполняет все вокруг, и Стиву кажется, что больше не осталось ничего, кроме этого звука.

Что-то обрывается внутри. 

Пружина со звоном лопается, больно бьет под дых. 

Он срывается с места. 

Он никогда в жизни не бегал так быстро.

✪

Прильнув к окуляру прицела, Баки смотрит, как голова немца дергается назад, будто в попытке отсрочить неизбежное. Но пуля оказывается быстрее, она ударяет его в лоб, и тот лопается, как тонкая кожица переспелого фрукта. Ломается кость. Рассыпаются алые брызги. Тело неуклюже и медленно заваливается набок, и вокруг того, что секунду назад было лицом, растекается неестественно яркое пятно…

И только тогда силы оставляют его. 

Баки разжимает пальцы, винтовка выскальзывает из рук, и следом он сам медленно оседает в такой горячий снег. Горячий, как руки Стива, которые еще вчера – во сне? в другой жизни? – так крепко обнимали его. Горячий, как кровь, что толчками выходит из его груди, заливает когда-то белый костюм. Баки отрешенно следит за тем, как его замерзшие пальцы тянутся к ране. Надо же, оказывается, совсем не больно.

Он облизывает сухие губы. Рот наполняется густым яблочным вкусом, Баки глотает его, но давится и кашляет. Отчего-то становится трудно дышать. И когда успел настолько простудиться? «Так нельзя, скоро Рождество, – отрешенно думает он, – скоро Рождество, и на ярмарке у дома будут продавать карамельные яблоки». 

Красные... Они такие красные.

Баки моргает, но с каждым разом держать глаза открытыми становится все труднее. Веки наливаются свинцом и медленно, очень медленно опускаются...

Руки Стива выхватывают его из забвения. Сквозь глухую завесу в ушах он слышит:

– Баки, смотри на меня! Господи… Баки!

А потом вслед за Стивом приходит боль.

Пропитанная кровью ткань в руках Стива расходится легко, словно марля. Крови много. Она пузырится в ране, стоит только Баки попытаться сделать хоть маленький вдох. Но это ведь ничего, правда? Что там говорили в учебке? Баки силится встать. По телу проходит мелкая дрожь, и на бледных потрескавшихся губах проступает розовая пена. Стив совсем по-детски шмыгает носом. 

– Ничего, Баки. Рана только выглядит плохо, так ведь? Пуля ушла в легкое, но артерия вроде цела. Баки! Слышишь? И где эта чертова аптечка?!

Когда Стив выхватывает перевязочный пакет и изо всех сил впечатывает в рану, у Баки уже нет сил, чтобы закричать. Он только хрипло стонет, пока испачканные в крови пальцы Стива лихорадочно мечутся по его телу, ощупывают лицо, оставляя липкие следы на лбу и щеках. 

Баки из последних сил тянет руку навстречу, но не может пошевелить ни единым мускулом. Он заставляет себя сфокусироваться на лице Стива, цепляется взглядом за хмурую складку между бровей, мокрые соломенные пряди, венку, лихорадочно пульсирующую на виске… Стив. Живой. 

– Я его снял, Стив... Я его, суку, достал.

– Тише, Бак, береги силы.

– А ты мой, понял. Только мой. Никто не смеет забрать тебя... И я достал его. Не он тебя. Достал... – Язык заплетается, и Баки пытается ободряюще улыбнуться, но губы не слушаются тоже, и он захлебывается кашлем. – Стив… ты все-таки пришел…

Баки замолкает. Голова его безжизненно клонится набок. 

– Нет, приятель. Нет! Смотри на меня. 

«У меня нет никого, кроме тебя, – хочет сказать Стив. – У меня нет никого и ничего, и я люблю тебя, и не могу тебя потерять». Но слова намертво застревают в непослушном в горле. Стив замирает на мгновение, вдыхает поглубже.

Горячие губы прижимаются к губам Баки.

Последнее, что видит Баки, прежде чем скользнуть в спасительную теплую мглу, это полные отчаянной любви и боли глаза Стива. Широко распахнутые.

Синие, господи, они такие синие.

**Полевой госпиталь лагеря вооруженных сил США, декабрь 1944 года**

Два часа до рассвета. На узкой койке едва хватает места для двоих. Они лежат рядом и, кажется, совсем не испытывают неудобства, словно так было и будет всегда. В темноте не видно, как бледен Баки, как он держит глаза закрытыми, чтобы Стив не заметил их лихорадочный блеск, и все еще бережет раненое плечо. Стив цепляется за Баки так, словно боится, что тот исчезнет.

Стив не помнит, как донес его до лагеря. Он не помнит, что Баки едва дышал и потерял слишком много крови. Он не помнит, как кричал на врача, срывая голос, когда тот посмел усомниться, что Баки будет жить. 

Стив помнит взгляд и улыбку Баки, когда тот очнулся. 

Баки наощупь находит его руку и сжимает ладонь, их пальцы переплетаются. 

Вдох. Выдох. 

Вдох. Выдох.

Вдох…

– Что будет дальше? – шепот Баки едва слышен. 

Стив улыбается, приподнимается на локтях, осторожно касается губами ямки под ключицей.

– Не знаю, Бак. Давай придумаем вместе. Выбирай ты.

– Жизнь?

– Жизнь. – Стив кивает уверенно. В темноте ничего не видно, но для того, чтобы видеть, им не нужно смотреть друг на друга.

– А еще? 

– Мир. Любовь. Дом. А потом…

– Потом будет смерть, Стив.

– Ну, это мы еще посмотрим.

**Author's Note:**

> * Самозарядная винтовка [М1941 "Джонсон"](http://ww2history.ru/uploads/2007/1298029803_8-439.jpg)  
> ** Наземные мины  
> *** Мэлвин Джонсон - изобретатель винтовки, которую использует Баки


End file.
